A Twist of Fate
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: What if "The Lion King" wasn't like it was in the movies? What if Nala was Scar and Sarafina's daughter raised in the Outlands and they plan have her meet Simba and lead him to a trap? What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey there everyone I'm back with a new story. This story basically takes place during TLK but things are going to be very AU. Read more to find out. And as always TLK is Disney's property not mine.

**A Twist of Fate**

**Ch 1 Two New Lives Begin**

It is a beautiful day in the Savannah. The sun was shining brightly sending a sea of colors over the land. King Mufasa of the Pridelands was sitting on the edge of Priderock his heart full of joy. Just yesterday his mate Queen Sarabi had given birth to their son, Simba and today was the day of his presentation. Mufasa looked down as his subjects began to gather around. "Time to see if Sarabi is ready," Mufasa thought to himself as he turned around as walked back towards the cave where he knew his mate was. As he entered the cave the Lion King saw his mate sitting in the middle with a smile on her face.

"I see you're ready," the Queen said giving her mate a nuzzle. Then the tan lioness looked down at her son who was resting between her paws. As if on cue the newborn Prince opened his eyes at looked at his parents with wonder. "I see you're ready too," Sarabi said with a smile giving her son's head a lick.

"It's unanimous then," Mufasa said smiling down at his son. After giving his mate a nuzzle the golden King went to sit at the edge of Pride Rock to await the arrival of Rafiki, his long time friend and the one who would be presenting his son. As if on cue the madrill came walking up the edge of Pride Rock. As he reached the top the old monkey gave the King a hug and the pair walked over to Sarabi and Simba. After spreading juice on the Prince's head Rafiki gently picked up the infant and carried him the the edge of Priderock and held him high for al the animals to see. As Mufasa and Sarabi were watching this they had no idea that trouble was brewing in the near by lands.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the area known as the Outlands another family had just had a new arrival. A creamy colored lioness named Sarafina had just given birth to her cub. A daughter was born. This worried Sarafina greatly because she knew her mate was bound and determined to have a son. Sarafina just hoped that he would love their daughter all the same. Just then a lion came into the cave who had a brown coat, a jet black mane and emerald green eyes. "Ah Sarafina I heard from the other lionesses that our cub has been born," the lion said walking over to Sarafina and giving her a quick nuzzle.

"Yes Scar our cub is here," Sarafina said moving her paws to reveal a tiny cream colored cub.

"Ah he has your coat I see," Scar said with a slight smile gently nudging the cub. Upon feeling her father's touch the infant opened her eyes. Scar's smile grew even bigger when he saw that his cub had his emerald eyes. "And he has my eyes," he exclaimed. "Exclent. He has the best features from both of us."

"Scar there's something you should know," Sarafina said quietly.

"What is it my dear?" Scar said sweetly looking at his mate.

"Well our cub isn't a he," Sarafina stammered. "Our cub is a she."

"What?" Scar shouted startling Sarafina and causing the newborn to fuss. "Oh shut up you," he hissed at the cub.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Sarafina snapped pulling her daughter close in order to calm her down. "You scared her. That's why she's crying."

"Oh who cares?" Scar growled rolling his eyes. "She's useless to me anyways."

"How can you say that?" Sarafina gasped horrified.

"Easy," Scar said. "She's not a male. I told you Sarafina that I needed to male child in order to help me take down my brother and claim the throne for myself. I have no use for a girl child. No use at all." With that Scar began to walk away from his mate and daughter when suddenly one of his hyena friends, Shenzi came bounding up to him along with her brothers Banazi and Ed. "Hey ya Scar we've got news," Shenzi declared.

"Yeah from the Pridelands," Banazi piped up. "And it's about your brother."

"Banazi I've told you before I have no intreast in what my so-called brother does unless it involves him dying," Scar said irratiated.

"Oh your gonna want to hear this," Shenzi said with a snicker. "He's got himself a brand new son."

"Oh goody," Scar said rolling his eyes. Then an idea popped into the brown lion's head. "Hmm a son eh? Well well this is intreasting." Scar was stroking his chin as he was speaking a plan forming in his devious mind.

"What's intreasting?" Sarafina asked curious. Scar mearly smile at her as he walked towards her and their daughter. "Scar what's going on?" the creamy lioness asked fearful of what her mate may do.

"Well my dear it looks like us having a daughter isn't a horriable thing after all," Scar declared looking down at his daughter. Sarafina gave her mate a confused look so Scar continued. "It seams my brother has had a son so I figured that we could use our daughter to our advantage."

"How so?" Sarafina asked, still confused.

"Well when she's older we'll just send her into the Pridelands and get to know the little Prince," Scar explaiened. "Then..."

"Then she'll lead him right into a trap," Sarafina finished her blue eyes lighting up. "And Mufasa will come to the rescue and.."

"He'll be ripped to shreads by our little gang here," Scar finished pointing to the large group of hyenas and a few rogue lions they had gathered. "Then you and I shall take the throne as the rightful King and Queen of the Pridelands."

"Oh that brillant," Sarafina exclaimed nuzzling her mate. She looked down at her daughter. "Isn't your Daddy brillant?" Sarafina gave her daughter a nuzzle causing the newborn the giggle. Scar smiled at his daughter, "She's beautiful just like you 'Fina and if the Prince is anything like my brother he'll fall for her easy. Yes he'll fall for little Nala just like I did for you."

"Nala?" Sarafina said rasing her eyebrows slightly. "You want her to be named Nala?"

"You don't like the name?' Scar asked looking at his mate.

"No no I love it," Sarafina declared. "Little Nala you shall be our salvation." Sarafina and Scar both let out evil laughs both of them eagar for the future events to occur.

**A/N well there you go ch 1 complete. And before anyone says anything I personally don't beleve that Nala is Scar's daughter really that's what makes this story AU. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please. I'll take the good with the bad.**


	2. Adventure Begins

**A/N thanks to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's the newest installment for you. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 2 Adventure begins**

The months past and Simba and Nala both grew stronger everyday. Soon it was the day that both cubs turned two months old. In the Pridelands Mufasa and Sarabi were preparing for their son to venture out on his own. The King and Queen both knew that their little Prince was already adventerous and full of energy and would need close watching in order to keep him out of trouble. Luckly for the Royal Couple they had their majordomo Zazu to keep an eye on Simba. As if on cue the golden Prince came bounding out of the cave with his friends Tama and Nuka who were also allowed to venture out today. The three cubs ran up to the edge of Priderock and looked over the edge. "Wow," Nuka breathed his red eyes sparkling with excitement. The little brown cub turned to his friends and said, "Come on let's go!"

"Yeah!" Simba and Tama exclaimed jumping up and down and racing for the edge. However the cubs were stopped by their mothers who gently picked their cubs up by their scruffs and carried them to the center of Priderock. "Now Nuka what did I tell you about getting over excited?" Nuka's mother Zira scolded gently narrowing her amber red eyes at her son.

"I'm sorry Mom," Nuka said softly lowering his red eyes.

"It's alright dear," Zira said with a smile giving her son a nuzzle. "Now I want you to listen very carefully to what King Mufasa says and do exactly what he tells you to do. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Nuka said going over to join his friends.

"That goes for you to Tama," Tama's mother,Vera said narrowing her blue eyes at her daughter. "Understand?"

"Yes Mom," the little sandy brown cub said. "I'll listen." With that she went and joined Nuka and Simba who were already talking with Mufasa and Sarabi. "Now kids I don't want you wondering off," Mufasa was saying. "Stay in sight of Priderock at all times. Understand?"

"Yes King Mufasa," Nuka and Tama said together. Mufasa gave his son a stern look and said, "Simba do you understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba ansewered. "I understand. Can we go now? Please?"

Mufasa smiled at his son's eagarness. "Alright you may go now. Have fun and be careful." The King gave his son a nuzzle and after giving their mothers nuzzles the three cubs were on their way with Zazu right behind them.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Sarafina was having an argument with her mate. "Scar you're not being reasonable," the creamy lioness was shouting her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh no my dear it is _you_ that isn't being resonable," Scar retorted glaring at his mate. "Or should I say stubborn?"

"Oh _I'm _the stubborn one?" Sarafina scoffed rolling her eyes. "Scar you're the stubborn one. You can't possiably think that sending Nala into the Pridelands now is a good idea. She's only two months old."

"Exactly my point," Scar exclaimed. "She's two months old which means that Mufasa's little brat is also two months old. That means he'll be exploring on his own. This will be the perfect time to send Nala in so they can meet. The bigger part of our plan will come much later. I'm not an idiot I know Nala's too young to accomplish the whole plan. But the sooner she meets the brat the sooner the Master Plan can happen. You do understand me now don't you my dear?"

Sarafina's expression softened as she took in Scar's words, "Yes I understand now. I just hope that Mufasa and Sarabi don't suspect that she's our daughter otherwise I'm afraid of what Mufasa may do to her."

"Oh don't worry about that," Scar said waving his paw. "I've already given Nala strict orders not to tell anyone she lives in the Outlands or that we are her parents. Noone will suspect a thing."

"If you're sure," Sarafina said still a little uneasy. "It's just that with all the bad blood between me and Sarabi and you and Mufasa..."

"Oh that's there problem," Scar stated irritation seeping in. "Just because they found out that we were the ones that conspired in killing my abusive father was no reason to exile us here to this barren wasteland.."

"At least they didn't kill us," Sarafina pointed out. "Alright Scar we'll send Nala into the Pridelands today. But I don't want her to go alone."

"Already taken care of my dear," Scar said. "I arranged it with Jara and Kurya that their cubs Tojo and Vitani to go with Nala."

"Well I think Tojo can pass for a Pridelander cub," Sarafina said looking over at the pale colored cub who was playing with Nala and Vitani. "But Vitani is to scruffy looking to pass for a Pridelander."

"Of she'll be fine," Scar insisted. "Besides I already told Kurya that her daughter could go and you know how she gets if she dosen't get what she wants."

"Fine she can go," Sarafina said with a sigh. Then she called, "Nala honey can you come here please?"

"Yes Mother?" the cream cub said walking over to her parents.

"Your father would like a word with you," Sarafina replied. Nala looked at her father her green eyes filled with wonder.

"Nala it's time for you little adventure with your friends," Scar pointed out knowing Nala would know what he was talking about.

"It is?" Nala said joyfully her green eyes lighting up. "Oh thank you Father!" The lioness cub gave her father a nuzzle before running off to find her friends. "Tojo Vitani come on it's time to go!"

"Now Nala remember what we talked about," Scar said sternly. "Not a word about the Outlands or who you parents are. Understand?"

"Yes Father I understand," Nala said. "I won't fail you. I promise."

"That goes for you to Tojo," Tojo's mother Jara said her grey eyes locked onto her son's brown eyes. "Understand?"

"Yes Mom," the pale cub said softly.

"Vitani you are not to say a word either," Kurya said narrowing her blue eyes at her daughter. "Get it?"

"Yeah I got it Mom," the tan cub said rolling her eyes. "Come let's go already."

"Have fun and be careful," Sarafina said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"And remember Mufasa's son is named Simba," Scar shouted as he watched his daughter and her friends leave. "This had better work," the brown lion thought. "I'd hate to have to go back to square one again. Then Scar went to join his mate and awaited the return of his daughter with glee.

**A/n well there you go ch 2 done. Hope you liked it . Review please**


	3. Simba meets Nala

**A/n I'd like to give a very special shout out to my reviwer "awsome" for giving me some helpful hints. Aloo thank you to my other reviewers and to those who put my stroy on alert. Here's ch 3 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Simba meets Nala**

As Nala, Tojo and Vitani entered the Pridelands they looked around to make sure noone had saw them come from the Outlands. Then the three cubs roamed around acting like they belonged there. They were exploring for a few minutes when they spotted three other cubs heading their way. "Come on guys," Nala whispered. "I bet one of those cubs is the Prince. Let's go check it out."

"Hold on Nala," Tojo said. "If we go right up to them it'll be too obvious..." But Tojo's words had no impact because Nala ran off in the direction of the other cubs leaving Tojo and Vitani behind. "Should we go after her?" Tojo whispered looking over at his other friend.

"Nah," Vitani said waving her paw. "If we go then they'll really get suspisious. I say we stay put."

"But we're supposed to make sure nothing happens to her," Tojo protested.

"If you want to go then fine," Vitani declared. "But I think this whole thing is stupid. What's so special about this Prince anyways?"

"I don't know," Tojo said with a shrug. "But he must be important otherwise why would Mr. Scar and Mrs. Sarafina send their daughter here to be friends with him."

"Beats me," Vitani said. After a moment the tan cub let out a sigh. "Come on Tojo we may as well join the little Princess." Vitani and Tojo let out a slight laugh as they went to join their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile as Tojo and Vitani were having their discussion Nala was hiding in the brush deciding on how she should approach the three cubs. However the decision was taken out of her hands when one the the cubs tripped over Nala causing both cubs to topple over. "Nuka!" the golden cub shouted running over to the brown cub that had fallen. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Simba," Nuka replied standing up and brushing himself off. Then the brown cub turned on Nala who was still laying on the ground. "What's your problem?" he shouted angerily. "I could have broken my neck you idiot."

"Hey don't yell at her Nuka," the sandy brown cub shouted as she helped Nala to her feet.

"Yeah," the golden cub chimed in. "It's not her fault you can't watch where you're going." The he turned towards Nala, "Are you ok?" he asked his amber eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine," Nala replied. "Thanks for asking." Then she turned towards Nuka, "Sorry I made you fall."

"It's ok," Nuka replied felling bad for yelling at her. "I'm clumsy anyways."

"Well I'd better be going," Nala said acting like she was going to walk away.

"Hey wait don't go," the golden cub said. A small smile appeared on Nala's face. This is what she had hoped would happen. "You can stay and lay with us if you want to."

"Yeah stay please," the sandy brown cub piped up.

"Well..." Nala said pretending to think about it. "Ok I'll stay."

"Great!" the golden cub said smiling at Nala. "By the way I'm Simba and these are my friends Nuka and Tama."

"Simba?" Nala said her green eyes lighting up. "As in Prince Simba?"

"That's right," Simba said with a grin. "But just because I'm the Prince dosen't mean you have to treat me any different than any other cub."

"Yeah he's nothin' special," Nuka said. Simba shot his friend a glare. "Jeeze I was kidding Simba. Sheesh."

"Hey are we gonna play or what?" Tama said impatiently.

"Yeah let's play," Simba said. Then he turned towards Nala, "By the way what's your name? You never said."

"Oh my name's Nala," Nala said quickly. Nuka stopped and gave Nala a funny look. He knew he'd heard that name before. He just couldn't remember where. The brown cub decided to ignore it for now and enjoy the day. Soon the four cubs were enjoying a game of tag when suddenly out of nowhere Tojo and Vitani appeared. "Hey Nala why'd you run away from us?" Tojo asked coming up to his friend. "And who are these guys?" Tojo flicked his brown eyes over to Simba and his friends when he said this.

"Oh Tojo and Vitani these are Simba, Tama, and Nuka," Nala explained. "We were just playing together. Want to join us?"

"Sure," Tojo said. "You in 'Tani?" He looked over at the tan cub who shrugged as she walked over to the group and sat down. Nuka gave Vitani a look of disgust. "Yuck," he said wrinkling his nose. "Dosen't your mother ever bathe you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vitani snapped her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"It means you stink," Nuka replied waving his paw in front of his. "And you're awful scruffy looking."

"Look who's talking," Vitani snapped. "Listen here if you don't want me to rip your face off I'd suggest you shut your trap."

"Nuka don't be mean to her," Simba said walking over to his friend and giving him a glare. "Say you're sorry."

"No way," Nuka protessed glaring at Vitani. "I bet they're not even from the Pridelands. Just look at them. They seam more like Outlander cubs than Pridelander cubs."

"How would you know Nuka?" Tama asked annoyed by Nuka's attitude. "This is your first time out of the cave. You wouldn't know an Outlander cub if it bit you in the butt."

"My mother told me all about Outlanders," Nuka declared. "She said they are all scuffy looking and smell bad and are really scrawny looking."

"Nuka if you're going to have that attitude then you can just leave," Simba said still glaring at the brown cub.

"Yeah," Tama chimed in. "Unless you want to say your sorry."

"Yeah right," Nuka said rolling his red eyes. "I'm outta of here." With that the brown cub left heading back to Priderock mumbling to himself to whole time.

"I think I'm going to leave to," Vitani said still angry at Nuka.

"You don't have to go," Simba said. "I'm sorry about what Nuka said. He can be a real pain sometimes."

"It's not your fault," Vitani said smiling at the golden Prince. "But my mood has offically been runied. I wouldn't be much fun to be around anyways."

"If you're sure," Simba said.

"I'm sure," Vitani said. Then she turned towards Tojo and Nala, "You won't be mad if I leave will you?"

"Nah," Nala said waving her paw. "I know how you are when you're in one of your moods. Go on home." With that the tan cub was on her way back to the Outlands.

"Speaking of home," Tama piped up. "Where exactly is your home anyways?"

"Well um it's uh it's.." Nala stammered trying to come up with a convincing lie.

"We just moved here from a far off land," Tojo piped up. Nala gave her friend a greatful smile. She was sure glad that Tojo was a quick thinker.

"A whole pride of you?" Tama asked. "That's strange."

"Ah who really cares," Simba said getting bored with the whole conversation. "Come on let's play before Zazu finds us and makes us go home." With that the four cubs once again started a festive game of tag.

TLKTLKTLK

After palying tag for a few hours Tama and Tojo grew tired and decided to head for home. But Simba and Nala decided to stay knowing they wouldn't have to be back until sunset. Although Nala was tired she decided to stay behind knowing this would be the perfect opportunity to get the Prince to trust her. So after Tojo and Tama had left Nala and Simba decided to do some exploring on their own. Soon the two cubs found themselves near the gorge. The golden cub and the creamy cub sat on the edge of the gorge deciding on rather or not they should go to the bottom. However the decision was taken out of their hands when Zazu came on the scene. "Master Simba there you are," the hornbill said landing on a nearby rock. "Your father sent me to find you and take you home at once."

"Ah man," Simba grumbled. "Oh allright. I'll see you tomarrow ok Nala?"

"Sure thing," Nala said with a smile. "See ya." With that the cubs were on their way. Simba heading towards Priderock and Nala heading back to the Outlands both cubs eagar to tell their parents about their day.

**A/n well there you go ch 3 complete. Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Problems Arise

**A/N A special thanks to all those who review my last chapter. I really love reading those great reviews. Here's ch 4 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Problems Arise**

As Nala was retuening to the Outlands she was immediatly greeted by Scar and Sarafina both of whom had eagar expressions on their faces. "Nala where have you been?" Sarafina cried her blue eyes filled with worry. "Tojo and Vitani returned hours ago."

"I was palying with the Prince," Nala explained. "I thought it would give us some alone time. Was that wrong of me?" Nala looked at her parents her green eyes searching their faces for conformation.

"No my dear you were right to spend some alone time with the Prince," Scar said putting his paw around his daughter. "That was perfect. And I trust you will be spending more time alone with him hmm?"

"Oh yes Father I will," Nala replied happy that her father approved. "In fact I'm meeting him tomarrow if that's ok with you."

"Of it is dear Nala," Scar said. "However I think you've had enough excitement for today. Your mother will give you your dinner then its bath time then off to bed."

"Come Nala," Sarafina said picking Nala up by her scruff and carrying her off.

"Goodnight Father," Nala called as she was being carried away. "I love you."

"Yes well goodnight Nala," Scar replied without emotion. As he watched his mate and his daughter leave Scar was joined by Shenzi, Banazi and Ed. "Hey boss you sure this plan of yours is gonna work?" Shenzi asked.

"It had better work," Scar replied his voice a whisper. "That's the soul reason I've kept Nala alive is for the plan. Otherwise I would have gotten rid of her long ago."

"But she's your daughter ain't she?" Shenzi said clearly confused.

"What's your point?" Scar asked irratated at the question.

"Well don't you care about her at all?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I thought parents were supposed to love their kids and all that junk."

"Well of course I care about her," Scar growled. "I'd just care about her more if she was a male. I'm not heartless you know."

"You're not?" Banazi asked but was silenced by Shenzi slapping him in the back of the head. Lucky for him Scar hadn't heard him and was continuing his rant, "I fully intend on having a male child just in case. It always pays to have a plan B. I just have to convince Sarafina to start trying again." Scar was still ranting when Sarafina approached him asking him to come to bed. With that Scar bid the hyena trio goodnight and went to join his mate and daughter to get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Simba was up brught and early as usual eagar to begin his day so he can play with his new friend Nala again. However just as the young Prince was about to leave he was stopped by Mufasa who wanted to have a talk with his son. "Simba before you leave I want to have a word with you," the King said, his amber eyes serious.

"Ah man," Simba mumbled. "Am I in trouble Dad?" The golden Prince looked up at his father when he said this.

"No son you're not in trouble," Mufasa said smiling at his son. "I just want to talk to you about you day yesterday."

"Oh ok," Simba said feeling relieved. "What do you want to know Dad?"

"Well Tama and Nuka said something about some new cubs you met," the golden lion replied. "Tell me about them. Are they nice?"

"Yeah Dad they're really cool," Simba said his amber eyes lighting up with excitement. "Their names are Nala, Tojo, and Vitani. Vitani was kind of scruffy looking and her and Nuka got into a fight. But Tojo and Nala were really cool. Especially Nala. I really like her Dad and I'm supposed to meet her today. Can I? Please?"

"Nala eh?" Mufasa said raising his eyebrow. "Well Simba where do these cubs live because I don't recall any familes of lions in the Pridelands that aren't in our pride."

"Well they said they just moved here from a far away land," Simba explained. "But they didn't say where."

"Well I think I may be able to help with that," a voice said. Mufasa turned around and saw Sarabi standing there a concerned expression on her face. "I just had a talk with Zira," the Queen said sitting beside her mate. "And she told me that Nuka said that those cubs were most likely from the Outlands."

"The Outlands," Mufasa exclaimed the surprise clear in his voice. "What makes Zira think that?"

"Well she said that from what Nuka said those cubs were very scrawny and scruffy looking," Sarabi explaied.

"That dosen't mean they're form the Outlands Mom," Simba pointed out. Then the golden cub realised that he had interrupted. "Sorry Mom," the little Prince said lowering his eyes in shame.

"It's alright dear," Sarabi said with a smile. "And you're right. Looks can be deciving. However I do think that your father should have a little talk with your new friend. What did you say her name was?"

"Nala," Simba replied. "Her name is Nala. And I don't want her to get scared away."

"I'll be nice I promise," Mufasa said with a smile. "I'll tell you what. How about I meet you and Nala at the watering hole after I do my morning rounds. That way you can prepare her for our talk. Ok?"

"Sure Dad," Simba replied. "Can I go play now?"

"Sure son," Mufasa said with a laugh. "Have fun." With that the golden Prince was off hoping to find Nala and play.

TLKTLKTLK

As luck would have it Simba didn't have to look far to find his new friend. Nala came running up to the Prince her green eyes lighting up. "Hi Simba!" she cried. "Are you ready to do some more exploring?"

"Sure," Simba exclaimed. Then he remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh wait we can't Nala."

"Why not?" Nala asked, confused.

"Well 'cause my Dad wants to talk to you," Simba explained.

"He does?" Nala asked her eyes going wide in fear. She hoped that the King didn't suspect what she was up to. "Don't be stupid," she told herself. "He couldn't suspect anything. He probaly just wants to know more about me."

"Yeah he does," Simba replied. "But don't worry he's not mean or anything. He just wants to know more about you, Tojo and Vitani."

"Oh," was all Nala could think to say. "Well when does he want to talk with me?"

"I guess now," Simba said. "Come on let's go to the watering hole. That's where he wants to meet." With that the two cubs were on their way. While she was walking Nala was getting a bad feling in the pit of her stomach. "I wish Tojo was here," the creamy lioness cub thought. "He'd know what to say. But I'll think of something. I have to. I can't let Father down. I just can't." By now the two cubs had reached the watering hole and they found that Mufasa was already waiting there for them. To Nala and Simba's surprise they found that Tojo and Tama were also there with the golden King. "Ah Simba there you are son," Mufasa said when he saw the two cubs approaching. "I came across Tama and Tojo playing and I thought I may as well have a talk with Tojo as well." Then the King looked at Nala and smiled, "And you must be Nala. It's so nice to meet you my dear."

"It's nice to meet you too sir," Nala said her voice coming out a soft whisper. Then she cleared her throat. "Simba told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I do," Mufasa stated. He turned towards Tojo and said, "Would you mind sitting by your friend my boy?" The pale colored cub nodded and went to sit beside Nala giving her a confused look. However Tojo wasn't confused for long because Mufasa began talking, "I heard from my son that you and your friend Vitani just moved here from a far away land. Is that right?"

"Yes sir it is," Nala piped up glancing at Tojo.

"I see," Mufasa said. "Well where exactly did you come from?"

"An area called the uh the Sunshine lands," Nala stammered nervously. "At least I think that's what it was called."

"How many of you are there exactly," Mufasa asked trying to decided if Nala was lying or not.

"Oh just me, Tojo, Vitani and our mother," Nala said without even thinking about it.

"So you're all siblings?" Mufasa asked a bit surprised.

"Oh yes sir we are," Tojo piped up. "We're triplets me Nala and Vitani are. And our Dad died so we had to find a new place to live so our Mom brought us here to live. That's ok isn't it." Tojo looked up at Mufasa his brown eyes pleading sliently hoping that the King bought his act.

"Well I don't normally allow outsiders to stay in my lands," Mufasa said. "But I think it will be alright if you stay. I'd just have to talk with your mother first."

"Our mother?" Nala asked dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes," Mufasa said. "Can you please tell her that I'd like to speak with her first thing tomarrow morning?"

"Yes sir," Tojo and Nala said together.

"Good," Mufasa said with a smile. "Now I'll be on my way. You children have fun and remember Simba you and Tama are to be back by sunset. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba replied. With that the golden King toook his leave. Simba turned towards Nala, "Hey do you still want to explore?"

"Sure," Nala replied trying not to let Simba see how freaked out she was for sake of the plan. "Let's go. Do you and Tama want to come too Tojo?"

"Nah," Tama replied. "I promised Nuka I'd hang out with him today. But you can go if you want to Tojo."

"Nah," Tojo said giving Tama a smile. "I'd rather stay with you." With that the pale cub and the sandy brown cub left leaving Simba and Nala alone. Even though Nala was still dreading having to tell her father what King Mufasa had said she didn't let it show. Soon the two cubs were off exploring. This soon lead to a friendly wrestling match. This didn't last too long because every time Simba tried to pin Nala she always ended up pinning him instead which annoyed the golden Prince. After palying together for a while Simba noticed that the sky was getting darker. "I'd better get home," he said with a sigh. "But maybe after my Dad talks with your Mom tomarrow we'll hang out."

"That would be great," Nala replied with a smile. "See ya." With that the creamy cub and the golden cub left each heading for their respective homes.

**A/n well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Hope you liked it and please review.**


	5. A Solution

**A/N thank you to Rhonda Petrie and Kiara Potter13 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 5 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 A Solution**

As Nala was returing to the Outlands she ran into Tojo who was also returning from his adventure. "Tojo what are we gonna do?" Nala asked her green eyes wide. "King Mufasa wants to meet my Mom tomarrow. If he meets her the whole plan will be blown and if he dosen't I'm screwed anyways because he'll know I was lying and won't let Simba play with me anymore. Either way the plan will be blown."

"I'm sorry Nala," Tojo said. "I wish that..." The pale cub stopped because at that moment Scar and Sarafina came up to the two cubs. "So what's this I hear about the plan being blown?" Scar asked narrowing his green eyes at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Father," Nala wailed burying her face into her father's front leg. "I didn't know what else to do." Nala explained to her parents what had occured ealier in the day. Scar and Sarafina exchanged concerned looks as Nala was talking both of them thinking the same thing. After Nala had finished speaking Scar pushed his daughter away from him and gave her a cool look. After a minute of silence Scar finally spoke, "Well Nala you've certenly gotten yourself into a fine mess haven't you?"

"It's not her fault Mr Scar," Tojo piped up suddenly running to his friends defense. "I came up with the whole idea. If you're going to be mad at anyone it should be me."

"Tojo don't interrupt," Jara said coming up to the group and sitting beside her son. Tojo opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by Jara who shot him an angry look.

"It's alright Jara," Scar said. "In fact I'm glad he spoke up. That shows great courage. Precisly the reason I think he'll make a fine mate for Nala one day." Nala gave her father a confused look and was about to ask about it when Scar held up his paw to silence her. "I think I may have a solution to our little problem," the brown lion said running a paw through his jet black mane.

"You do?" Nala asked, confused. "What is it Father?"

"Yes Scar I'm curious as well," Sarafina said looking at her mate.

"Why the solution is simple my dear," Scar replied. "We simply have Jara go and meet my brother and pretend that's she's Nala's mother. It can be easily done since they have similar features anyways. That will be alright with you won't it Jara?" Scar looked at the pale lioness when he said this.

"I suppose it's ok," Jara said with a sigh. "I think that I can spin a very convincing story. But we'll have to get Kurya to agree to let Vitani go along with it."

"Oh don't worry about Kurya," Scar said with annoyance. "She'll do what I tell her to do. Everything will work our perfectly."

"Then it's settled," Sarafina declared. "Come on Scar let's talk with Kuyra and Vitani right now." With that Scar and Sarafina were off to talk with their friend. But before they left Nala asked, "Are you still mad at me Father?"

"Of course not my dear," Scar said simply as he left. "Now no more worrying Nala."

"Phew I'm glad he's not mad at me anymore," Nala said with relief.

"Me too," Tojo said with a smile. "But I wonder what he meant by I'd be a good mate for you one day."

"He meant that one day you and Nala are going to get married," Jara said simply. "We arranged when you two were born."

"But Mom I can't marry her she's my friend," Tojo protessed.

"Yeah it'll be too wiered," Nala chimed in.

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a long time yet," Jara said smiling at the two cubs. Just then Scar and Sarafina reappeared looking happy. "How did it go?" the pale lioness asked.

"Just as I thought it would," Scar ansewered. "Kuyra agreed to go along with it. It's all set. Tomarrow Jara you Tojo, Nala and Vitani shall go to the Pridelands and meet with my brother and you had better not fail me Jara."

"I won't my Lord," Jara said with a slight bow. "You can count on me."

"Good," Scar said. Then the brown lion turned to his daughter, "Come Nala time for bed. You have a very busy day ahead of you tomarrow." With that Sarafina picked up her daughter and the family headed off to their cave to retire for the night.

"Come Tojo it's bed time for you as well," Jara said picking up her son by his scruff and carrying him off. While his mother was carrying him Tojo was eagarly thinking of his day tomarrow. He just hoped his mother would be convincing enough. Otherwise the two month old cub knew they'd all be screwed.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala was up bright and early eagarly awating the start of the day. After they had their breakfeast Nala, Tojo, Vitani and Jara set off for the Pridelands. "Now remember Vitani," Jara was saying. "Today you are to to speak unless you are spoken to. That goes for you as well Tojo. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," Tojo replied.

"Yeah yeah," Vitani huffed rolling her blue eyes in annoyance. "My Mom already lectured me about that all night. I still don't see why I have to have to be here at all."

"Because," Jara said narrowing her grey eyes at the little tan cub. "King Mufasa thinks you are my daughter and what kind of mother would leave her cub unattended? Now no more of you attitude. You are to mind your manners young lady. Understand?"

"Whatever," Vitani muttered. She looked over at Nala who was glaring at her friend. "If you screw this up you're dead meat," Nala hissed. "Got it?"

"Jeeze Nala lighten up will ya?" Vitani said. "I'll behave. I promise."

"You had better," Nala growled. "Or else."

"Nala Vitani be quiet now," Jara hissed. "We're near the watering hole." Nala looked up and saw that Jara was right. And the creamy cub saw that Mufasa was already waiting there along with Simba and another lioness who Nala assumed was Simba's mother.

"Ah Nala there you are," Mufasa greeted. The golden King looked at Jara, "And this must be your mother. Hello I am Mufasa and this is my mate Sarabi and our son Simba."

"Pleased to meet you Your Highness," Jara said with a bow. "I am Jara. I believe you already know my son Tojo. And this is my other daughter, Vitani."

"Hello Vitani," Mufasa said with a smile.

"What's up Kingy," Vitani said with a grin. Nala elbowed Vitani in the gut and Vitani said quickly, "I mean very nice to meet you sir."

"Yes," Mufasa said arching an eyebrow. "Well Jara I'm sure your daughter Nala has already told you why I wished to speak with you."

"Yes she has," Jara replied. "I would like to start off by saying that I'm sorry that I had not come to see you sooner Your Highness. But you see I recently lost my mate and I wasn't even sure that we would be staying. But I love the Pridelands and with your permission I'd very much like for me and my children to be allowed to stay. We won't be a bother I promise."

"Just where exactly did you say you came from?" Sarabi asked, not quite sure she trusted Jara.

"Oh we came from a far away land called the Sunshinelands," Jara said without a pause. Nala sighed thankful she had had a chance to tell Jara ealier what she had said to Mufasa. Jara was continuing to talk as Nala was thinking this, "My mate was killed along with the rest of my pride by a pack a vicious cheetahs. I was bearly able to escape with my cubs from the horriable attack. I took them as far away as I could in order to protect them. I only hope that you'll allow us to stay. But I understand if you do not." Jara looked at Mufasa her grey eyes pleading silently hoping that the King had bought the act.

Mufasa studied the pale lioness' face and then his expression softened, "Of course you may stay Jara," the golden lion said. "You and your cubs are welcome here."

"But Mufasa," Sarabi started. But she was silenced by Mufasa who held up his paw. "Consider this place to be your new home."

"Oh thank you Your Highness," Jara said pouring it on extra thick.

"It's Mufasa," the Lion King replied with a smile. "And you are more than welcome. Come Sarabi we'd better be heading back. Goodbye Jara. Simba you make sure you're back before sunset. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Simba said grinning. The golden Prince then turned to Nala, "I knew my Dad would let you stay."

"Yeah he's really nice," Nala replied. "Isn't he Ja-I mean Mom?"

"Yes he certinely is," Jara replied. "Well I'd better be on my way. You kids make sure you're back before dark. Understand?"

"Yes Mom," the three cubs said together. With that Jara took her leave. Just then Tama and Nuka came onto the scene. "Hey Simba there you are," Nuka said walking over to his friend. Then he noticed Vitani who was glaring at him, "Oh it's you," Nuka said wrinkling his nose. Then Nuka noticed the glares Simba and Tama were giving him. "Sorry," Nuka said. "I'll be nice." Then he turned to Vitani, "Can we start over? You know pretend we never met before or somethin'."

"I guess so," Vitani said with s shrug. "Hi I'm Vitani. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nuka," Nuka said with a smile. "Come let's play." With an approving nod from Simba the group cubs began to play a game of tag.

TLKTLKTLK

After palying tag for a while the cubs grew tired of that game. So they decided to do some exploring. Nala and Simba walked together as did Tama and Tojo and Nuka and Vitani. Nuka and Vitani seemed to have gotten over their problems and were quickly becoming friends. Just then Zazu came flying in from above, "Master Simba what do you think you're doing?" the hornbill asked in annoyance.

"Playing with my friends," Simba replied rolling his amber eyes. "My Dad said it was ok so what's your problem?"

"Well your father may have said it was ok but your mother sent me to fetch you and your friends and bring you home at once," Zazu stated crosing his wings. "And no arguments."

"But Zazu we're having fun," Simba protessed.

"Yeah don't make us go home," Tama put in not wanting to leave Tojo.

"Yeah it's still light out," Nuka complained.

"I have strict orders for the Queen," Zazu said stubbornly. "Now more more complaining. Come along." With that the hornbill flew off towards Priderock.

"Ah man," Simba huffed. "Come on Tama and Nuka we'd better go. Bye Nala."

"Bye Simba," Nala said really disappointed that he had to go. As they watched their friends leave the three Outlander cubs began to walk back home all three of them discouraged by how the day had ended.

**A/N uh oh looks like Sarabi isn't too happy is she? Hope you all enjoyed ch 5. Review please.**


	6. The Plan

**A/N I'd like to thank Hatari the hyena for reviewing my last chapter. Wish there were more review though. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 6 The Plan**

As Simba, Tama and Nuka were returning to Priderock they were met by Mufasa who was returning home from his rounds. "What are you cubs doing home so early?" the King asked the surprise clear in his voice.

"Mom told Zazu to bring us home," Simba complained with a frown. "And we were having fun playing with Nala, Tojo and Vitani. It's not fair that we had to leave."

"Yeah," Nuka put in sitting down with a sigh. "Me and Vitani are friends now. Why'd Queen Sarabi make us leave."

"What's all the commotion?" Zira asked coming up to the three cubs and Mufasa. She looked at her son, "Nuka why do you look so unhappy?"

"Because Queen Sarabi said we had to come home," Nuka said still frowning. "And it's not even sunset yet. It isn't fair Mom."

"Now Nuka," Zira said gently. "I'm sure Queen Sarabi had a good reason for making you come home early."

"Yes and I fully intend to find out what that reason is," Mufasa declared setting off to find his mate. He didn't have to look far because Sarabi was coming up the base of Priderock and approached her mate. "Hello Mufasa," Sarabi said giving Mufasa a nuzzle. She looked over at Simba who frowned back at his mother. "Simba why do you look unhappy?" the tan Queen asked.

"He's unhappy because you sent Zazu to bring him and his friends home early," Mufasa said his voice gruff. "And I for one would like to know why?"

"Simple," Sarabi said. "I don't want our son palying with that new cub Nala. There's something about her I just don't like."

"But Mom," Simba cried jumping to his feet. "Nala's really nice."

"Simba don't interrupt," Mufasa said sternly. Simba muttered a quick sorry and sat back down. Mufasa then turned to his mate, "Sarabi I don't know why you have this feeling. You met Nala's mother and I for one think that Jara was a very nice lioness."

"Mufasa do you honestly think that Jara was Nala's mother?" Sarabi asked.

"You don't?" Mufasa asked surprised by his mate's attitude.

"No I don't," Sarabi replied. "I think that Nala's keeping something from us."

"Sarabi you're being unreasonable," Mufasa said shaking his head. "And may I remind you that I am a pretty good judge of character. I know when someone is lying to me. I'm not a fool Sarabi. You need to trust me."

"You're right Mufasa," Sarabi said after thinking about what Mufasa had said. "I know you're not foolish and I do trust you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright my dear," Mufasa said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"So does that mean I can play with Nala?" Simba asked his amber eyes lighting up.

"I suppose," Sarabi said with a sigh. Simba let out a shout a joy and gave his mother a nuzzle. "Thanks Mom," the excited Prince said.

"You are welcome my dear," Sarabi said giving her son a lick. The Queen looked around and noticed it was now dark. "Now I think you've had enough excitement for the day. Bed time."

"That goes for you too Nuka," Zira said picking her son up by his scruff and carrying him inside. Just then Vera appeard and told Tama to come inside. With that Tama and Simba along with Sarabi and Mufasa went inside for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala, Tojo and Vitani ventured inton the Pridelands hoping to run into their friends. As luck would have it they ran right into them. "Hey Nala," Simba cried running over to his friend a big smile on his face.

"Hey Simba," Nala said returning the smile. "Are you allowed to play today?"

"Sure I am," Simba replied. "But um if it's ok I'd like to play with just you."

"Sure it's ok," Nala replied smiling. She turned to Tojo and Vitani, "That's ok with you guys right?" Tojo and Vitani nodded so Simba and Nala were off. This left Tojo and Vitani alone with Tama and Nuka. Soon Tama and Tojo were off by themselves as were Nuka and Vitani. Nuka and Vitani were walking along when Vitani got an idea, "Hey Nuka want to see my hunting skills."

"You can hunt?" Nuka asked his red eyes wide with surprise. "Let's see."

"Watch this," Vitani said crouching low to the ground. The tan lioness cub saw a lizard crawling on the ground and whenshe got close enough she pounced on it but instead of landing on it she crashed into a nearby rock hitting her head. Nuka burst out laughing but stopped when her realized Vitani could be hurt. "Are you ok Vitani?" the little brown cub asked walking up to his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vitani replied getting to her feet. "Guess I'm not such a great hunter after all."

"You're better than me," Nuka said trying to make Vitani feel better. "And you're not to bad for being only three months old."

"Thanks Nuka," Vitani said with a grin. With that the two set off to find some more things to hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile as Nuka and Vitani were having their adventure Simba and Nala were having one of their own. The two cubs were exploring when suddenly they came across a river. "Whoa," Simba said his amber eyes huge. "That river looks so cool. Hey do you want to go for a swim Nala?"

"Uh Simba I uh can't swim," Nala said lowering her green eyes in embarassment.

"That's ok," Simba said with a smile. "My Dad just taught me how to swim. I can teach you if you want."

"Sure," Nala said her eyes lighting up. Just as the two cubs were about to enter the water Tojo came up to the pair with Tama right behind him. "What are you guys doing?" the pale cub asked narrowing his brown eyes at the pair.

"Simba was gonna teach me how to swim," Nala replied.

"Nala I don't think that's such a good idea," Tojo said slowly. "Your Dad wouldn't like that one bit."

"I thought you Dad was dead," Tama said her blue eyes filled with confusion.

"He is," Tojo replied. Then the pale cub looked at Nala who was glaring him. "Did I say Dad," Tojo stammered. "I meant our _Mom_ wouldn't like it. Yeah that's what I meant. Sorry about that." Tojo let out a nervous laugh hoping he hadn't slipped up. He looked and Simba and Tama who looked convinced. Then Tojo looked up at the sky. "Hey it's getting dark," he pointed out. "We'd better go find Vitani and head home. See you guys later."

"See ya," Simba and Tama said together as Tojo and Nala ran off. Tama looked at the golden Prince, "That was wierd," the sandy brown cub remarked. "I wonder why Tojo said _Nala's Dad _wouldn't like her swimming. Aren't they brother and sister?"

"Yeah that was a little strange," Simba admitted. "But it could have been just a slip up. Come Tama we'd better get home before our parents start to worry." With that the sandy brown cub and the golden cub headed back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Scar had heard about Tojo's slip of the tounge. "That was a very foolish thing to say Tojo," Scar growled his emerald green eyes like daggers. "You could have blown the whole plan."

"I'm sorry sir," Tojo said his voice shaking from fear. "It just came out."

"Scar you're being unreasonable," Jara spoke up. "He's only a three month old cub. He didn't mean to slip up. It was a honest mistake. And really what harm did it do? He covered for himself and Simba belived him. No harm no foul."

"Jara's right Scar," Sarafina piped up. "There was really no harm done so why shout at the poor boy."

"He needs to learn that actions have consequences," Scar said stubbornly. The brown lion turned towards the pale cub and said, "Tojo I'm going to let this slide this one time. But if you ever do something like this again I will not be so understanding. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Tojo stammered. "Thank you sir."

"There's a good lad," Scar said with a smirk. "Now you cubs run along and get ready for bed." With that Tojo and Nala were off along with Jara and Sarafina. Before she left Scar stopped his mate and said, "Have you thought about my porposal my dear?"

"Yes Scar I have," Sarafina replied. "And I agree we should have another cub. The sooner the better."

"Glad you agree," Scar said with a smile. With that the creamy lioness went off to put her daughter to bed.

TLKTLKTLK

The months past and soon Nala was six months old. Scar decided that this his daughter was now old enough to enact the full plan. So he pulled the cub aside and said, "Today is the day my dear."

"It is," Nala replied her green eyes wide. "But Father I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are my dear," Scar said putting his paw around his daughter. "You've been playing with Mufasa's brat everyday now for the last three months thus gaing his complete trust. Now's the perfect time to strike. It'll be perfect."

"If you say so Father," Nala said trusting that Scar knew what he was doing. "What I am supposed to do exactly?"

"Just make sure the little Prince is in the gorge alone at the time when the sun is highest in the sky," Scar ansewered. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes Father," Nala replied heading off to meet Simba. As she was walking the creamy cub felt a knawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go along with the plan anymore. Over the last three months she and Simba had grown very close and she really liked him. "I can't let him die," Nala said to herself. "I have to tell Simba the truth." Just then Simba appeared in front of Nala startling her. "Whoa easy there Nala," Simba said with a laugh. "It's just me. Boy you must be deep in thought or somethin'."

"Yeah sorry about that," Nala said with a slight laugh. Then the creamy cub took a deep breath. "Simba there's something I need to tell you..." But Nala was interrputed by Tama and Tojo who appeared out of nowhere. "Oh hey guys," Tojo said suprised that the two cubs were there. Tojo's mother had told him that today was the big day and he was to distract Tama so Simba would be alone. Vitani had also been given similar orders by her mother to distract Nuka as well which was fine with them because like Simba and Nala Tama and Tojo had become very close as had Nuka and Vitani. "Hey Simba," Tojo piped up suddenly. "Tama and I saw something really cool down in the gorge. I think you and Nala should go check it out."

"Really?" Simba asked his amber eyes lighting up. "Cool. Come on Nala let's go." With that the golden Prince took off heading towards the gorge.

"Simba wait," Nala called but it was too late. Nala shot Tojo a glare before she took off after Simba. After Nala had gone Tama gave Tojo a confused look, "Why'd you tell Simba we saw something cool in the gorge?" the sandy brown cub asked. "That was a lie. We weren't even near the gorge today."

"Well I uh I uh meant that Vitani and me saw something near the gorge," Tojo stammered nervously. "I just mixed up the names that's all."

"Tojo what's going on?" Tama asked narrowing her blue eyes at her friend. "You're acting really wierd."

"Nothing's up," Tojo insisted. "Come on let's play." With that the two cubs headed off although Tama still had an uneasy feeling.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala were nearing the gorge. Nala thought about stopping Simba but she knew she couldn't for fear of what her father would do. Then Nala looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was highest in the sky. "Hey Simba why don't you head down without me," Nala said. Simba gave Nala a confused look so she quickly added, "I uh don't feel very well. I think I ate some bad zebra or something. But there's no reason you can't still have a good time."

"You sure?" Simba asked concerned for his friend's health. Nala nodded so Simba bid his friend goodbye and as she left Simba decided he may as well explore the gorge since he was here. So the golden Prince began to climb down the steap canyon to the bottom.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was awaiting Nala's signal for the plan to take place. Sarafina was waiting as well. "Scar why are we here?" the creamy lioness asked. "I thought the plan was to lure Mufasa into the Outlands."

"It was," Scar replied. "But I realized that would be to obvious. Sarafina if we want to rule the Pridelands then we must make Mufasa's and Simba's deaths look like accidents. What better way than to have them die in a stampede?"

"I suppose you're right," Sarafina said with a sigh. "I hope this works."

"It will my dear," Scar said giving his mate a nuzzle. "It'll work out perfectly. For all four of us." Scar rubbed Sarafina's expanded belly when he said this last part. Just then Nala approached her parents. "Is it all set?" Scar asked.

"Yes Father," Nala said without emotion.

"Good," Scar said. The brown lion then went to where his hyena friends were waiting and gave them the signal. With that the trio charged at the nearby wilderbeasts causing the heard to stampede right into the gorge where an unsuspecting Simba was exploring.

**A/N dun dun dun what'll happen now? Stay tuned for ch 7 to find out. And as always please review.**


	7. The Deed is Done

**A/n I'd like to thank arianastar1529, Rhonda Petrie, anon, and kate for reviewing my last chapter. I love it when I get some many reviews. Makes me fell good about my story. Here's ch 7 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 The Deed is Done**

Simba was walking around the gorge trying to figure out what exactly Tojo was talking about. "There's nothing here," Simba thought to himself. "I wonder what Tojo was..." Just then Simba saw a lizard crawling on the ground. The young Prince decided to take this opportunity to pracitce his roaring skills. He lept at the lizard and let out a tiny "rawr" which had no affect. Then he took a deep breath a let out a mush bigger "rawr!" that echoed throughout the gorge. Suddenly Simba heard a strange rumbling noise. "What the.." he said turning his head to see where the noise was coming from. To his horror the golden Prince saw the stampede heading right for him. Terrified Simba began to run hping to reach safty before he was trampled to death. But the little Prince couldn't out run the herd and was forced to climb onto a nearby tree and hang on for dear life hoping and praying someone would come to his aid.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was watching all this with glee. "Nala you know what to do now," Scar whispered to Nala who was sitting right beside him.

"Yes Father I do," Nala replied heading off to the area where she knew Mufasa would be.

"And Now the waiting game begins," Scar said his emerald green eyes shining with glee.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa was making his usual morning rounds. Only this time Sarabi was with him as she had joined him after her morning walk with Zira and Vera. Sarabi looked towards the gorge "Oh look Mufasa the herd is on the move," Sarabi pointed out.

"Odd," Mufasa remarked with a frown. Just then Nala came running up to the Royal Couple and said breathlessly, "Oh King Mufasa thank goodness I found you."

"What's wrong Nala," Sarabi asked disturbed by Nala apperance.

"There's a stampede in the gorge," Nala cried her green eyes wide with fear. "Simba's down there."

"Simba?" Mufasa and Sarabi cried their eyes wide with fear. The King and Queen took off at full force following Nala to where Simba was. They climbed down the steap edge to a ledge where they could look down. Nala being smaller was able to climb further down the side and pretend to look for Simba even though she knew right where he was. The creamy cub ran towards Mufasa and Sarabi. "He's there on that tree," Nala cried.

"Hold on Simba!" Mufasa shouted his eyes wide with fear. Just then a wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to shake violently. Simba cried out in pure terror. Mufasa jumped into the gorge upon hearing his son's cry leaving Nala and Sarabi on the ledge. "Oh Nala this is my worst nightmare," Sarabi cried her voice shaking. "I must go back for help at once." The Queen turned to leave only to have her path blocked by Sarafina who had suddenly appeared. "You!" Sarabi hissed glaring at the other lioness. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here with my daughter of course," Sarafina said with an evil laugh. Sarabi's amber eyes went wide as she looked at Nala. "I knew there was something about you I didn't trust," the tan lioness growled. "I should have known. I just bet that Scar is behind this whole thing. Isn't he?"

"Of course he is Sarabi," Sarafina hissed her blue eyes like ice. Sarafina let out a evil cackle, "Too bad you won't be around to tell anyone about this." Before Sarabi could react Sarafina swung her paw at the Queen her claws fully extended catching Sarabi in the face causing her to lose her balance and stumble backwards. Sarafina took this opportunity to deliver another blow to Sarabi's face causing her to fall directly into the stampede. Satisifed Sarafina turned to her daughter who was looking at her with horror. "Come Nala," Sarafina said. "Let's see how your Father is doing." With that Sarafina turned and began to walk up the side of the gorge with a sullen Nala following behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mufasa was doing his best to try to save his son. He was so focused on his son that Mufasa had failed to notice what had happened to his mate in all the chaos. Mufasa was running towards the tree where Simba was a fast as he could but kept getting knocked down by the wilderbeasts. Just then another wilderbeast crashed into the tree causing it to completly beak sending the young Prince sailing through the air. Mufasa lept through the air and caught his son before he could hit the ground. The golden King turned around and was trying to make his way to a nearby ledge. However a wilderbeast crashed into the King causing him to lose his balance and fall sending Simba skidding across the gorge. Simba got up terrified and looked for his Father. Just then Mufasa came up from behind him and grabbed the golden Prince and set him on the nearby ledge. But before he could join his son the stampede swept the Lion King away.

"Dad!" Simba cried out his amber eyes wide with terror. Simba scanned the area hoping to see sign of his Father. Just then Mufasa came leaping out of the gorge and was trying climb up the steap, rocky side. Simba took this opportunity to climb up the edge directly above him hoping to meet his Father at the top. Mufasa was climbing the steap side but kept sliding because it was so rocky. Just then Scar appeared above the great King. Mufasa's amber eyes went wide as he saw his brother standing above him. He knew this couldn't be good. Scar looked at Mufasa his green eyes glowing with hatred. Suddenly Scar lashed out and dung his claws into Mufasa's front paws causing the King to let out a roar of pain. "Scar please don't do this," Mufasa pleaded terrified. "I know we've had our differences but I'm still your brother and I still love you. Please help me."

Scar's expression remanied stoney and he bent his head down so his mouth was right next to Mufasa's ear. "Long live the King," he hissed evily. The brown lion then flung Mufasa's paws off the edge of the gorge sending the King sailing to his death. As he was leaving Scar was unaware that Simba was hiding nearby and had saw the whole thing happen. Simba was about to cry out when suddenly a paw grabbed him and covered his mouth.

**A/N well there you go folks. Sorry it was shorter than the other chapters but I felt this was a good stopping point. Please review.**


	8. A Confession

**A/N I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 8 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 8 A confession**

Simba jerked free and turned around and saw Nala standing next to him. "Nala what are you doing?" Simba hissed his voice cracking. "Didn't you just see what happened? I have to make sure my Dad's ok."

"Simba he's not ok," Nala said sadly. "Nobody could have survived that fall." Simba opened his mouth to protest but relaized she was right and hung his head sadly the tears pouring out of his amber eyes. Nala took a deep breath, "There's more Simba."

"More?" Simba sniffled wiping his eyes. Nala nodded and Simba remained silent so the cream lioness cub continued. "Your Mom's dead too." Simba's eyes went wide with horror and he said with a sob, "But how?"

"My Mom killed her," Nala admitted. Simba opened his mouth to respond but Nala held up her paw. "Simba I've been lying to you. Jara isn't my mother. My real mother is named Sarafina and that brown lion you saw kill your Dad well he's uh my Dad and he's also you uncle. His name is Scar." Nala looked at Simba who's expression had gone from grief to pure anger. Simba let out a furious snarl and pinned Nala to the ground. "You set this whole thing up from the start," he spat out his claws on Nala's neck. "I'll kill you!"

"Simba I'm sorry but you have to listen to me," Nala pleaded.

"Why should I?" Simba snarled his amber eyes burning with fury.

"Because if you don't then my Father will kill you too," Nala said. Simba's expression changed and after thinking for a little while he let Nala up and glared at her. "Listen I know this whole thing is my fault and I'm sorry. I really truly am sorry. I was I could take it all back. But I can't. But I can save you."

"Why would you save me?" Simba asked looking at her with suspision.

"Because I really like you," Nala admitted lowering her green eyes. "I know you don't believe me and I don't balme you. But you gotta get out of here before my Father figures out that you're not dead."

"But he'll know anyways," Simba said. "How are you going to explain my body not being there."

"I'll just say that I chased you until we came to a river," Nala said without a pause. "Then I'll tell him a pushed you in and watched as you fell over the waterfall. He'll believe me. I can be real convincing."

Simba was looking at Nala with amazement shaking his head, "It's crazy how good of a liar you can be. But where am I supposed to go? And for how long?"

"There's a jungle that's across the desert," Nala explained. "Vitani's mom said that's where they came from. I heard it's got plenty of water and food. You should be safe there. As for how long. You won't be safe if you come back to soon. You'll have to wait until you're grown to come back."

"That long?" Simba exclaimed shocked. "But Nala..."

"There's no time to argue," Nala said quickly. "Go! Now!"

"But Nala I can't just..." Simba began but thought better of it. So the six month old Prince took off in the direction where Nala had said to go. "Thank you!" he called as he ran. As Nala watched him go she felt a pang a guilt in the pit of her stomach. But she knew that this was no time for guilty feelings and she sent off to where her parents would be waiting for her.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala returned to the Outlands where she was greated by her parents, "Has the little furball been disposed of?" Scar asked his voice almost a growl.

"Yes Father," Nala lied. "I chased him until we came to a river. I pushed him in and he went over a waterfall. He won't be coming back."

"Good," Scar said with an evil smirk. "Now wait. You've done well my child. I'm very proud of you." Scar gave his daughter a nuzzle which she returned. Then the father and daughter joined Sarafina to await the news.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands news had already spread of the King and Queen's deaths and the whole pride was in mourning. "What could have happened to poor little Simba?" Vera was saying the tear pouring down her face. Tama was between her mother's legs sobbing bitterly.

"We must assume the worst," Zira said with great sadness. "He must have been in that stampede as well. What other reason could there have been for Mufasa and Sarabi to be down there at all. He must be dead as well." The tan lioness closed her eyes allowing the tears to come out and spill down her cheeks. Nuka was in tears as well. He could hardly believe that one of his best friends was dead. Nuka snuggled into his mother's leg as he grieved for the friend he had lost.

"But who will rule now?" another lioness piped up. "There's has to be an heir."

"And there will be an heir," Zira declared. Vera looked over at her friend knowing full well whom Zira was talking about. "Zira no," the sandy brown lioness whispered.

"He's the only one of Royal blood left," Zira whispered. "It has to be him."

"But he's a murderer," Vera protested.

"That was only a suspision," Zira pointed out. "It was never proven. And the law is the law Vera. Only those with royal blood can rule."

"I suppose you're right," Vera said with a sigh. "But I still don't like it."

"Neither do I," Zira declared beginning to walk towards the Outlands. "But there's nothing anyone can do about it." After nuzzling her son the tan lioness walked away from Priderock with Vera right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira and Vera entered the Outlands the two lionesses immediatly noticed all the hyena that were staring at them making the pair feel very nervous. Shenzi noticed the two lionesses and she along with Banazi and Ed approached them. "What do you Pridelanders want?" the alpha female hissed hatred burning in her black eyes.

"Is Scar here?" Zira asked. "We have something to share with him."

"Maybe he is and maybe he ain't," Banazi replied glaring at the tan lioness.

"Oh Banazi hush," Scar said coming onto the scene with Sarafina and Nala right behind him. "Well if it isn't my former pridemate Zira and Vera. To what do I owe this honor."

"Scar there's been a terriable tragady," Zira said her voice breaking slightly. "I'm afraid that your brother and his mate and son were killed in a stampede."

"Why that's horriable," Sarafina cried out pretending to be horrified widening her blue eyes. "Poor Mufasa and Sarabi. And that poor child. He was the same age as my little Nala. I can't even imagine." Sarafina forced herself to produce some tears which she let slide down her cheeks.

"_You're _Nala's mother," Vera said her blue eyes wide with surprise. "I thought she was Jara's daughter."

"Yes well we made that up," Scar said simply. "Mufasa would have hardly let his precious boy play with my daughter would he now? But that hardly matters. What exactly brings you two here."

"Well Scar as you know there must be an heir," Zira replied flicking her red eyes to Scar. "And as much as it pains us all you are the only one with Royal blood left. Therefore you must be declared the new King."

"And the new King I shall be," Scar replied trying not to sound to eagar. "And of course Sarafina will be my Queen and she along with our daughter and the rest of my friends shall move into the Pridelands at once."

"The rest of your friends?" Vera said with confusion.

"Yes well there's Jara and the other lionesses," Scar replied. "And of course my hyena friends will join us as well."

"The hyenas!" Vera exclaimed horrified. "But Scar you can't.."

"As the new King I can do what I please," Scar informed the sandy brown lioness. "But if you don't like it Vera then you can stay here if you like."

"That won't be nessary," Vera said softly.

"Good," Scar said. "Come Sarafina we must inform our friends we are moving into the Pridelands at once." With that Sarafina and Scar went to inform their friends of the move leaving Zira and Vera behind both lionesses dreading what the future would hold.

**A/n well there you go ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review**


	9. New Friends

**A/N I'd like to thank sexyshewolf94, and kate who both reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 9 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 9 New Friends**

Meanwhile Simba had reached the jungle where Nala said he'd be safe. By now the young Prince was about to faint from the heat and thirst. But Simba was in luck because he saw a waterfall which lead right into a small pond. "Thank goodness," Simba said with a sigh as we walked over to the pond and got a drink. After drinking what he needed Simba turned around walked a few steps and tripped over something and fell to the ground. "Hey watch it we're sleeping here," an annoyed voice shouted.

Simba jumped to his feet and saw a warthog sleeping on the ground with a meercat on top of him rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sorry about that," Simba said slightly embarrassed for tripping over them.

"Next time why don't ya watch where ya goin'," the meercat grumbled opening his eyes. Upon looking at Simba he let out an ear piercing scream waking his warthog friend who started screaming as well. Simba jumped back with a shout wondering what startled the tiny creature. "Oh please don't eat us," the meercat pleaded his voice high getting on his knees. "We wouldn't taste good I sware.."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Simba shouted holding out his paw. "Relax I'm not going to eat you. Ok? Sheesh."

"You're not?" the meercat asked narrowing his eyes at Simba.

"No I was just getting a drink," Simba explained pointing to the pond. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's ok kid," the meercat replied relieved. "Just watch where ya goin' next tim huh?"

"Ok," Simba said rolling his amber eyes. Just then his stomach grumbled loudly. "But speaking of food would you happen to know where I could find some?"

"Sure we do," the warthog said standing up. "Me and Timon are always digging up grubs here." The warthog lifted up a nearby rock which had hundreds of slimy bugs underneath it.

"Eww what's that?" Simba asked wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"A grub what's it look like," the meercat replied eating a blue beatle.

"Eww gross," Simba responded shaking his head.

"Well it's either this or nothin'," Timon said holding out a bug juicy worm for Simba.

"Well I guess it's better than nothin'," Simba replied taking the worm and slurping it down. After a minute Simba said, "Hey these aren't too bad."

"You learn to love 'em," the warthog said with a grin his mouth full of bugs.

"If you say so," Simba said with a shrug. "By the way my name's Simba."

"Very nice to meet you Simba," the warthog said. "My name is Pumbaa and this is my best friend Timon."

"Nice to meet you guys," Simba said.

"Same here kid," Timon said pearching on Pumbaa's nose. "By the way what exactly brings lion like you out here?"

"It's a long story," Simba said soflty trying not to cry. "My parents were killed and I was forced to run away otherwise my uncle would have killed me too."

"That's awful," Pumbaa said his voice low. "Why would your uncle murder your parents?"

"I don't know," Simba said with a sniffle. "Look I really don't want to talk about it right ok? But is it alright if I stay with you guys?"

"Of course it is," Pumbaa replied feeling sorry for Simba. "Right Timon?" Pumba looked at his friend as he said this last part.

"Sure as long as you promise not to eat us," Timon said climbing on Simba's head.

"Deal," Simba said smiling at the meercat.

"Come on I'll show you where we live," Timon said pulling on Simba's ears slightly. "Pumbaa lead the way buddy."

"Right Timon," Pumbaa said walking towards the area where he and Timon lived. Once they had arrived Simba suddenly felt very tired. "Hey do you guys mind if I turn in?" the golden lion cub asked. "I've had a really rough day."

"Sure we're beat too," Timon said with a yawn. With that Pumbaa took his usual spot and Simba looked around for a spot to sleep. After a minute Timon said, "Feel free to climb on up there too Simba. My Pumbaa is your Pumbaa." Giving his friend a smile Simba climbed on top of Pumbaa leaving room for Timon to curl up next to him. With that the lion cub, meercat, and warthog were out like a light.

TLKTLKTLK

One month later things were going really well for Scar and his Queen. Sarafina had just given birth to their second child and to Scar's delight this child was a male. They named him Mheetu. Mheetu had a light brown coat and emerald green eyes just like his father and sister did. Rafiki came as usual for the presentation ceremony although it was the last place the mandrill wanted to be. But rather he liked it or not Scar was the King and his son, being a male was the heir to the throne. So the aging monkey walked to the edge of Priderock and held the newborn high for all the animals to see. After returning the cub to his mother Rafiki took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

After Sarafina had put Mheetu down for his nap Scar took his mate aside. "Sarafina now that our son has been born there is something that must be done," Scar whispered.

"And what's that my King?" Sarafina asked keeping her voice low.

"Why getting rid of the compition of course," Scar replied. Sarafina gave her mate a confused look so he continued, "We must get rid of the other male cubs in the Pride. They could pose a threat to our son."

"You mean kill them?" Sarafina asked her blue eyes wide.

"There's no other way my dear," Scar replied. "And I'm afraid that includes Tojo and Nuka. We must get rid of them before they have a chance to grow stronger."

"Tojo?" Sarafina gasped shocked. "But Scar I thought Tojo was going to be a mate for Nala when they are grown."

"Nala won't be needing a mate now," Scar replied. "She's not the heir anymore so what need does she have for a mate. When she's of age she'll find a nice rouge to father any cubs she my want to have."

"But Scar," Sarafina protested. "Jara will fight to the death for her son and besides that she's our friend. We can't..." Sarafina was cut off by Scar. "No more arguing Sarafina. I'm the King around here and what I say goes. Tomarrow we shall gather the cubs and their mothers and the deed shall be done. Now go fetch our daughter so we can put her to bed."

"Yes Scar," Sarafina said lowering her head in defeat. As she was walking awat the creamy lioness was unaware that Nala had been hiding around the corner and had heard every word her father had just said and had run away to warn her friends.

**A/n well there you go ch 9 complete. Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know in a review please.**


	10. A New Plan

**A/n thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy ch 10**

**Ch 10 A New Plan**

Nala ran into Tojo and Nuka who were returning from playing with Tama and Vitani. "Tojo Nuka thank goodness I found you guys," Nala said breathlessly.

"What's wrong Nala?" Tojo asked his brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost a somethin'," Nuka piped up concern in his red eyes.

"I just heard something terriable," Nala said quickly looking around to see if her parents were nearby. "And it concerns you two."

"What do you mean?" Nuka asked fear flickering in his red eyes. But before Nala could explain Zira came out of the cave telling her son it was time to come in. "Be right there Mom," Nuka called. "Meet me later by the watering hole," Nuka whispered. "After our parents have gone to bed ok?" Nala and Tojo nodded and the brown cub turned and went inside the cave. Tojo turned to Nala and said, "Ok Nala what's goin' on? Tell me right now."

"Tojo I..." Nala began but before she could continue Sarafina came on the scene. "Ah Nala there you are," the creamy lioness said. "Time for bed. Come inside."

"But Mother can't I just..." Nala started but was interrupted by Sarafina who said, "No arguments Nala. Bed time." With that Sarafina picked up her daughter by her scruff and carried her inside. As she was leaving Nala mouthed the words watering hole to Tojo who nodded his head in acknowledgement.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that night when she was sure her parents were asleep Nala snuck off to the watering hole to meet with Tojo and Nuka. Being careful not to wake her family Nala walked out of the cave having to step carefully over the other lionesses. Once she was outside Nala still had to be careful because of all the hyenas that were all around. The creamy cub managed to make it to the watering hole where Tojo and Nuka were already waiting for her. "There you are Nala," Tojo said sleepily. "I almost fell asleep waiting for you."

"Sorry I had to make sure my parents were asleep before I left," Nala said her voice a low whisper

"So what's the big emergency?" Nuka asked with a yawn. "And why couldn't it wait until tomarrow?"

"You guys have to run away," Nala said quickly. "And I mean tonight. Like right now."

"But why?" Tojo asked clearly confused.

"Because if you don't my father is going to kill you both," Nala said almost shouting.

"What?" Tojo and Nuka shouted together. Nala shushed them and Tojo whispered, "Are you sure about this Nal'?"

"Yes I am," Nala replied. "I heard my parents talking and my father said that all the males cubs in the pride have to be killed because they could pose a threat to my new baby brother Mheetu."

"But Nala that makes no sense," Tojo said wrinkling his brow. "My mom and Nuka's mom would never let anything bad happen to us."

"Yeah," Nuka put in a little forcefully. "There's no way my mom would let you dad kill me. No way at all."

"But Nuka your mom and Tojo's mom wouldn't stand a chance aganist my father's hyena friends," Nala pointed out. "And you can bet he'll have them there when it happens."

"Ah my mom can handle anything," Nuka said waving his paw at Nala. "Besides running away wouldn't help anything. You dad would just track us down and kll us anyways. At least if we stay we'll have a fighting chance."

"Nuka has a point Nala," Tojo said. "We're only seven months old. There's no way we can survive on our own. At least here we have some kind of chance." Nala opened her mouth to protest but Tojo held up his paw silencing her. "There's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind. We're staying and that's that. Come on Nuka lets go back and try to get some sleep." With that the pale cub and the brown cub headed back towards Priderock leaving a stunned Nala behind. The creamy Princess was shocked that her friends were just going to stay and let her father murder them. Shaking her head sadly Nala began to walk back to the cave dreading what tomarrow would bring.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day was awaken by her parents talking. She heard Scar say something about how it was time. "Time for what?" the seven month old Princess thought. Then her green eyes widened as she relized that her father meant it was time for the killings. Nala got to her feet quickly and being careful not to step on her sleeping brother went over to her parents who stopped talking as soon as they realized she was awake. "Good morning sweetheart," Sarafina greated giving her daughter a warm nuzzle. "Sleep well."

"Yes Mother," Nala replied returnong her mother's nuzzle. "Very well." The Nala turned towards Scar and said, "Good morning Father."

"Good morning my dear," Scar replied bending down to give his daughter a nuzzle. The the brown lion looked at his mate who nodded at him. "Nala after breakfeast why don't you take Vitani and Tama for a little walk hmm?"

"Can't Tojo and Nuka come too?" Nala asked although she already knew the ansewer.

"No they can't," Scar snapped causing his daughter to jump. Then he said in a much calmer voice, "I need to spend a little time alone with the lads. You know some guy time."

"Oh," Nala said soflty. "Ok." With that the creamy cub went to have her breakfeast and she made sure she took her time eating every last bite of it.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Vitani, Tama, and Nala were walking through the Pridelands. The sandy brown cub and the tan cub noticed that Nala wasn't her usual self. "Hey what's with you Nala?" Vitani asked. "You're bein' awful quiet. You ain't sick or somethin' are ya." She looked at her friend concern in her blue eyes.

"No I'm not sick," Nala said softly. "I'm sad."

"Sad about what?" Tama asked confused.

"I'm sad beause...because," Nala said her voice shaking. "Because my father is going to kill Tojo and Nuka." When she said this the little Princess broke down sobbing loudly.

"What?" Tama and Vitani shouted their eyes wide with shock. Tama went over to Nala and put her paw around her young friend. "Hey Nala it's going to bed ok. Don't cry."

"Yeah," Vitani said trying not to let the sadness show in her voice. She really didn't want Nuka to die. Over the last few months the tan lionees cub had really grown to like Nuka alot and she didn't want to lose that. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey it may not be too late. Come girls we're goin' back to Priderock right now."

"We are?" Nala asked wiping her eyes with her paw. "But why?"

"To save Tojo and Nuka of course," Vitani replied already running towards Priderock. "Come on we're wasting time."

"But 'Tani," Nala stammered but she was wasting her breath because Vitani was already gone. Nala and Tama exchanged looks and both cubs took off at full force hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.

**A/n well there you go ch 10 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Change of Course

**A/n thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 11 Change of Course**

As the girls were approaching the entrence of the cave they heard a loud commotion coming from inside. Being careful not to be seen the female cubs listened to what was being said. "Scar if you come near my son I sware I'll rip your head off," Zira roared her teeth bared standing in front of Nuka who was shaking from fear.

"Now Zira don't be a fool," Scar said his eyes gleaming. "You really think you stand a chance against my friends here?" Scar pointed to the large group of hyenas who were gathered around him.

"I'll fight to the death for my son," Zira snarled her red eyes filled with fury.

"As will I Scar," Jara hissed standing in front of Tojo whose brown eyes were wide with terror. "And I simply cannot believe you are doing this to me after all the years of friendship we've had."

"Jara I must do what I feel is best for my son," Scar replied his voice monotone.

"How is killing innocent cubs best for your son?" Zira spat out.

"They are male cubs Zira," Scar pointed out. "And they may be only seven months old now but they will eventually grow up and they could try and take the throne away from Mheetu. I will not take that risk."

"Please Scar there must be another way," Jara pleaded her voice breaking. "Murder isn't always the ansewer you know. And don't forget I know just what you know about murdering people."

Scar paused and realized what Jara was referring too. This got the brown lion thinking. Afetr a minute an idea popped into the King's head. "Ah yes there is another way," Scar said. "If Nuka and Tojo leave Priderock at once and never return I will spare their lives."

"But Scar if they leave now they are as good as dead," Zira shouted. "Two seven month old cubs cannot survive on their own."

"That's not my problem," Scar snapped coldly. "Those are the options. Take them or leave them."

Jara opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out Kurya whispered to her friend, "I know a place where they'll be safe Jara." Jara looked over at the bage lioness and nodded. Zira saw the exchange between the two lionesses and she knew her son would be safe so the tan lioness said, "I guess we have no choice." Zira looked at her son who was looking back at her confusion in his red eyes and she knew what she had to do. Zira looked up at Scar and said, "At least allow me to go with my son."

"No," Scar said coldly. "If you or Jara try to go with your sons then that will be an act of tresion punishable by death."

"You can't be serious," Jara growled her grey eyes flashing with fury.

"Deadly serious," Scar hissed evily. "Kurya you will escort the cubs to the border of the Pridelands. Jara and Zira will say their goodbyes here."

"But Mom I don't want to go," Nuka sobbed burying his face in his mother's fur.

""I'm sorry Nuka," Zira said tearfully nuzzling her son. "You must go. I cannot allow you to stay here and be killed. Oh how I'll miss you my precious boy. I love you so very much. Please know that."

"I know Mom," Nuka sniffled wiping his eyes. "I love you too." The little brown cub looked over at Tojo who was saying his goodbyes to his mother.

"I love you so much Tojo," Jara was saying the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Please don't make me go Mom," Tojo sobbed nuzzling his mother.

"I'm so sorry my love," Jara sobbed. "But if you stay you'll die. This is the last thing in the world I want but it has to be done."

"I know," Tojo sniffled wiping his eyes with his paw. "It still sucks though." Tojo looked over at Scar when he said this part. Then the pale cub nuzzled his mother again. "Goodbye Mom. I love you."

"Goodbye my sweet Tojo," Jara choked out as she watched her only cub walk out of the cave with Nuka and Kurya. Zira walked up to Jara and the two lionesses held each other close comforting each other. Scar walked up to the pair and said coldly, "Enough you two. You have a hunting party to lead. Now get to it." Zira and Jara glared at the King who walked away from them without another word. Sarafina approached the two lionesses, "I'm truly sorry about all of this."

"How could you allow this to happen Sarafina," Jara hissed glaring at the Queen. "You know very well that two seven month cubs cannot possiably survive on their own."

"Jara I wish things could have been different," Sarafina said meaning it. "But I agree with my mate. Tojo and Nuka could not be allowed to stay. They could have posed a threat to Mheetu. We both did what was best for our son."

"And what about your daughter?" Zira spat out. "What about her feelings Sarafina?"

"What are you talking about Zira?" Sarafina asked in annoyance.

"Nuka and Tojo were two of her best friends," Zira pointed out. "Did you ever stop to think about what this might do to her?"

"Don't you dare leture me on my daughter Zira?" Sarafina growled. "And watch your tone with me. Need I remind you that I'm Queen around here?"

"Forgive me my Queen," Zira said the sarcasim dripping "I'll be sure to watch my tone next time." With that the tan lioness stormed out leaving Jara and Sarafina alone. Jara began to walk away as well when Sarafina tried to stop her. "Jara please.."

"Don't talk to me Sarafina," Jara said still glaring at the Queen. "Ever again. Because of you and your mate I've lost my only child. I never want to speak to you again. We are no longer friends. Good day _Your Highness_." With that the pale lioness left to join the hn=unting party leaving a devastated Sarafina behind in her dust.

TLKTLKTLK

As they trio was nearing the Prideland border Kurya said to the boys, "Now listen closely you two," the bage lioness said her voice low. "I want you two to go across the desert. There's a jungle on the other side that has plently of fresh water and food. You'll be safe there."

"Thank you Kurya," Nuka said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks," Tojo said. "But why are you helping us?"

"Because I'm a mother myself," Kurya said smiling at the two cubs. "And your mothers are good friends of mine and would do the same for me if it was my Vitani in the same position. Now no more talking. Go and be careful." With that Tojo and Nuka were off heading towards a much brighter future.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kurya was walking back to Priderock she was met by Nala, Tama, and Vitani. As soon as she saw her mother Vitani ran up to meet her. "Mom where are Tojo and Nuka? Are they safe?" Vitani's blue eyes were filled with concern as she was speaking.

"Don't you worry my dear," Kurya said nuzzling her daughter. "Your friends are just fine. I sent them to the safe place. They will be perfectly safe there."

"The safe place?" Tama said confusion in her voice.

"Yeah she means the jungle," Vitani said. Nala let out a gasp and her green eyes went wide with surprise. Vitani noticed this and truned to her friend. "What's wrong Nala?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"The jungle?" Nala whispered. Tama and Vitani just stared ate their friend both of them clearly confused. Then Nala blurted out without even thinking, "That's where Simba is."

**A/n uh oh looks like Nala slipped up. What'll happen now? Stay tuned for ch 12 to find out and as always please review.**


	12. Reunion

**A/n thank you all for your wonderful reivews. Here's ch 12 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 12 Reunion**

Nala covered her mouth with a gasp her green eyes wide as the Princess realized the mistake she had just made. "Did you say _Simba_ was in the jungle?" Vitani asked her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"I uh I uh..." Nala stammered unable to think of a responce quickly enough.

"Now Vitani don't be cruel," Kurya said gently. "I'm sure Nala just made a slip of the tounge. Prince Simba is dead. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah," Nala piped up suddenly. "I don't know why I said that. Heh. Can we just forget I said anything please? The important thing is Tojo and Nuka are safe."

"Yes that is the important thing," Kurya agreed. "And I think it's best we don't mention any of this to King Scar. You know how he gets when things like this are mentioned." The three female cubs nodded and with that the group headed back to Priderock without another word

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Nuka had reached the jungle where Kurya had told them to go. "Wow," Nuka said his red eyes wide with amazement. "This place is great."

"Yeah," Tojo said nodding his head. The pale cub looked around and spotted the waterfall. "Hey Nuka there's some water," Tojo exclaimed running over to the pond with Nuka right behind him. After both cub had enough to drink they beagn to explore hoping to find something to eat. As they were searching they spotted a meercat scrounging around a nearby rock. "Hey Nuka do you think you can catch that meercat over there," Tojo asked his voice a low whisper.

"Sure I can," Nuka whispered back. "I think he's big enough to split." With that Nuka crouched down low preparing to pounce on the unspecting meercat. Nuka positioned himself and whispered, "Now!" And went flying through the air towards the meercat who upon seeing him let out an ear piercing scream. Just then a golden fured cub came out of nowhere and tackled Nuka in midair causing both cubs to come crashing to the ground. "Hey," Nuka said pushing the other cub off of him. Just then Tojo came out of hiding and helped his friend to his feet glaring at the other cub. "Why'd you do that for?" Tojo asked the golden cub angerily. "We saw the meercat first."

"Well that meercat is my friend," the cub growled baring his teeth. "And you can't eat him. I won't let you."

"He's your _friend_," Nuka said with surpirse.

"Yeah you got a problem with that chump?" the meercat said form behind the cub's front leg. "Simba here's our friend so don't mess with us or else."

"Simba?" Tojo and Nuka said together. The golden cub looked at the pair and his amber eyes widened as it dawned on him who the pair were. "Nuka?" he said softly. "Tojo?" The three cubs stared at each other for a minute then burst into cheers of joy tackling each other and rolling around laughing. Timon just stared at all of this with his mouth wide open in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?" Simba asked getting up and looking at the two lion cubs.

"Us?" Nuka said. "What about you?" Just then Timon shouted, "Hey what the heck is goin' on here?" Simba looked at his friend and smiled. "Timon these are my friends Tojo and Nuka. Guys this is Timon and this is Pumbaa." Simba pointed at the warthog who had just joined the scene.

"Very nice to meet you two," Pumbaa said with a grin.

"Same here," Nuka said also grinning. Then the brown cub turned towards Simba and said, "So what gives? We thought you were dead."

"Yeah well looks like I'm not," Simba said quickly. "Look guys please don't tell anyone that I'm alive. If Scar finds out..."

But Simba was interrupted by Tojo saying, "Simba relax. We're all in the same boat here." Simba gave his friend a confused look so Tojo continued, "We're not going back to Priderock. If we do then Scar will kill the both of us."

"Really?" Simba said his amber eyes wide with shock. "But why?"

"He thinks we'll be a threat to his new son," Nuka said waving his paw in annoyance. "So he said we either had to leave or he'd kill us so Kurya told us about this place and here we are."

"Whoa that really stinks," Simba said softly, felling sorry for his friends. Then the golden cub got really angry, "Why does Scar have to be such a twisted psycho path? I mean first he kills my Dad. Then he has his mate kill my Mom. And now this. He has to be stopped."

"Scar killed your parents," Nuka asked his red eyes wide with surprise.

Simba lowered his eyes as the sadness creeped in, "Yeah he did," he whispered the tears forming in his eyes. "And he would've killed me too if is wasn't for Nala."

"Nala?" Tojo said raising his eyebrow. "Nala knows you're here?"

"Yeah," Simba admitted. "I guess she felt guilty about what happened so she saved me. I don't know maybe she likes me or somethin'."

"Wow that surprises me," Tojo said. Simba gave him a strange look so Tojo said quickly, "That she helped you not that she likes you. I mean I guess both surprises me 'cause she's Scar's daughter and they arranged from the beginning for her to set you and your Dad up for a fall."

"Yeah don't remind me," Simba snapped his amber eyes flashing. "I'm still really mad at her about that. And you too Tojo."

"Why me?" Tojo asked surprised.

"Uh gee I don't know," Simba said the sarcasim dripping. "Maybe 'cause you went along with it and set me up too. I remember it was you that told me to go to the gorge in the first place!" By now Simba was furious and he advanced on Tojo who backed up a step. Suddenly Simba let out a furious snarl and lept on Tojo causing both cubs to fall to the ground.

"Get the little tratior," Timon piped up suddenly. "Get him real good Simba."

"Timon maybe we should stay out of this," Pumbaa said to his friend.

"What he deserves it," Timon pointed out but he sat down and was silent as he watched Simba and Tojo fight. Suddenly Nuka shouted, "Stop fighting right now!" and got between the two fighting cubs having to hold a furious Simba back.

"Simba I'm sorry," a terrified Tojo was saying in a shaky voice. "I was an idiot for going along with Scar's plan. But I didn't know any better. But I do now. I hate Scar for everything he's done and I want to help bring him down."

"Yeah me too," Nuka shouted. "He's such a jerk. And he's a murderer which is even worse. He dosen't even deserve to be King."

"Well I don't know," Simba said slowly trying to decide if he could trust Tojo or not. "I trust you Nuka and I guess I'll have to trust you too Tojo. Alright you guys can help me take down my murderous Uncle." This caused the other cubs to let out cheers of joy. This didn't last to long because Timon piped up, "Uh I hate to burst your bubbles fellas but there's a slight problem with your plan."

"What's that?" Tojo asked looking at the meercat.

"Uh gee I don't know," Timon said rolling his eyes. "Maybe the fact that you three are just seven month old cubs and Scar's a full grown lion."

"Yeah and he has a bunch of hyena friends," Nuka said his energy suddenly drained. "We wouldn't stand a chance if we go back now."

"But we will in a few months," Simba pointed out. "We'll be a year old in five months I'm sure if we train really hard we'll be able to come back and win aganist Scar."

"You really think so?" Nuka asked his eyes lighting up.

"Sure," Simba said with a smile. "And besides we'll have help. I'm sure that Tama and Vitani will be on our sides. Not to mention your guys' Moms. They'll help us for sure. Maybe we can eve get Nala to help."

"I wouldn't count on that Simba," Nuka said with a frown. "But how do we train?"

"Oh I'll think of something," Simba said. Then the golden cub turned to his friends, "Will you guys help us?" he asked.

"Of course we will Simba," Pumbaa said eagarly. "Right Timon?"

"Oh no no no," Timon siad holding up his hands in front of him. "Count me out. This goes aganist the whole Hakuna Matata view point."

"But Timon..." Pumbaa began.

"Pumbaa if you want to help them then fine," Timon said. "But count me out. This is you guys' fight not mine."

"But Timon," Pumbaa began. "We are Simba's friends. We must help him. It's the right thing to do."

"Ah Pumbaa leave him alone," Simba said with annoyance. "If Timon wants to be a wimp then fine. We don't need his help anyways."

"Wimp," Timon said glaring at Simba. "Wimp. Who are you callin' a wimp pal? I am not a wimp."

"It's ok Timon," Simba said. "Not everyone is cut out to be the brave one. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"I'm just as brave as he is," Timon shouted pointing at Pumbaa.

"Sure you are," Simba said with a grin.

"I am so," Timon insisted. "And I'll prove it. I'll help you guys train and when the time comes I'll be right there helping you take down that low down murderer. Come let's go. Let the training begin." With that the meercat took off with Pumbaa right behind him.

"Wow Simba that was amazing," Nuka said clearly impressed.

"Yeah you really manipulated him good," Tojo put in.

"Yeah well what can I say I'm the best," Simba said with a grin proud of himself. "Come on guys lets start our training." With that the three lion cubs were off to begin their training.

**A/n yea Tojo, Nuka and Simba are reunited. But can they suceed in taking down Scar? Stay tuned for more to find out and as always please review.**


	13. Another Confession

**A/N Thank you to for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 13 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. **

**Ch 13 Another Confession**

A month later it was morning in the Pridelands and Nala was up bright and early as usual. She went down to the watering hole for a drink. Only this time she wasn't alone. Mheetu fallowed his sister out to the wartering hole being sure she didn't see him because he wasn't even supposed to leave the cave for another month. After she had gotten her water the creamy Princess turned to go back in the cave a slamed right into Mheetu knocking him to the ground. "Oh my gosh Mheetu!" Nala cried out running over to her brother to make sure he was alright. "Mheetu are you ok?" Nala asked nudging her brother with her paw.

"Yeah I'm fine Nala," Mheetu said lifting his head up. Nala let out a sigh of relief and helped her brother to his feet. Just then Scar came onto the scene, "What's going on here?" the King asked clearly unhappy. "Mheetu what are you doing out of the cave?"

"Hi Dad," Mheetu said running over to his father a nuzzling his front leg. "It's ok Dad. Nala just accidently knocked me to the ground but I'm ok."

"That dosen't ansewer my question," Scar said sharply. Then he turned towards his daugher his green eyes flashing with anger. "Nala you know your brother is too young to be out of the cave yet you brought his down here anyway!"

"But Father I.." Nala began but was interrupted by Scar's furious roar, "Do NOT interrupt me Nala!" Scar snarled. "You brought your brother here then knock him to the ground. Lucky for you he wasn't hurt otherwised I'd be really angry!"

"Dad Nala didn't mean to knock me down," Mheetu said jumping to his sister's defense. "And besides she didn't even know I was down here. I snuck out."

"Mheetu I'll handle this son," Scar said gently. Turning back towards Nala Scar snapped, "You get yourself back to the cave right now Nala! And you are not to come out for the rest of the day. Understand?"

"Yes Father," Nala said softly knowing it would be pointless to argue with her father. With her ears pinned to her head in shame Nala walked back to Priderock already dreading the day although it had just begun.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Nala was sulking in the cave mumbling to herself. "Why does my Father have to so mean all the time," she was grumbling. "Stupid Mheetu. Why'd he have to follow me to the water hole for. This is all his fault. I should just run away. Nobody would miss me anyways. I should just go to the jungle and live with Simba. It would be way better than here." Just then Nala heard a voice call from behind her, "Talking to yourself again Nala?" Nala turned around and saw Vitani standing there grinning at her with Tama right behind her.

"I wasn't talking to myself," Nala snapped.

"Ok ok sheesh relax Nala I was just messin' with ya," Vitani saw defensivly. "What's with you anyways."

"Let me guess," Tama said sitting next to her friend. "Your father grounded you again. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Nala said angerily. "And once again it was because Mheetu did something wrong and I got the blame for it. The usual."

"Man that sucks," Vitani said. "So I guess you can't even come for the hunting lesson today huh?"

"No I can't leave the cave all day," Nala said dissappointed. "And if I don't get some lessons in soon then I'm never going to be ready for my first hunt in a few months."

"Maybe your mother will talk to you father about letting you go," Tama said.

"Puh yeah right," Nala said rolling her green eyes. "My mother does everything my father tells her to do. She wouldn't dare go aganist him. And even if she did it wouldn't do any good. You know how stubborn my father is."

"Yeah if stubborn is another word for mean," Vitani said rolling her blue eyes. Tama nudged her friend hard in the ribs. "Ow jeeze what was that for?" Vitani cried out glaring at Tama. "What the heck is your problem Tam'?"

"My problem 'Tani is your bad mouthing the King," Tama said her voice low. "And you know the consequences of bad mouthing the King. He's laible to banish you like he did Tojo and Nuka."

"Psh yeah right," Vitani said with annoyance. "I'd like to see him try. But there's another issue here Nala."

"There is?" Nala said with confusion. "What issue?"

"I heard you say you should go live with Simba," Vitani said. Nala's eyes went wide but she said nothing so the tan lioness cub continued. "You've been mentioning Simba a lot lately. Why is that Nala?"

"Well I uh I..." Nala stammered not quite sure if she should tell Vitani and Tama the truth or not. Then the creamy lioness cub said in a low voice, "Look if I tell you guys somthin' you gotta promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about. Ok? Promise me."

"I promise," Tama said crossing her claw over her heart. Nala looked over at Vitani who shrugged and said, "Noone believes what I say anyways but I promise too."

"Good," Nala said looking around to make sure noone else was there to hear what she was about to say. "Simba's alive," she whispered.

"What?" Tama and Vitani said together. Then in a much quieter voice Tama said, "What do you mean Simba's alive? I thought he died in the stampede that killed King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi."

"Well he didn't," Nala said quickly. "I saved him. Look Tama I have something else to confess. My father is the one who killed King Mufasa and my mother killed Queen Sarabi. I was supposed to kill Simba but I just couldn't. So I told him about the jungle and he went there to live." Nala looked at Tama whose blue eyes were wide with shock. "I can't beleve this," the sandy brown lioness cub whispered. "King Scar's a murderer. Did you know about this Vitani?" Tama looked and her other friend who was looking down in shame. "You did know!" Tama exclaimed. "You're both tratiors!"

"We were just stupid young cubs," Nala protessed. "We didn't know any better. But we do now. I'm real sorry Tam'. Please don't hate us."

"Yeah don't be mad," Vitani said. "The important thing is Simba's alive and chances are that he and Tojo and Nuka met up in the jungle. Who knows maybe they're planning on coming back when they're older to take down Scar."

"Yeah and maybe they're not," Tama said with a sigh. "But don't worry guys I don't hate you. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"So we're cool then?" Nala asked.

"Of course," Tama said with a smile. With that the three lioness cubs relaxed and went to the watering hole for a drink.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and it was once again training time in the jungle. Simba was practing his fighting skills with Tojo while Nuka was busy juggling Timon in the air with his paws. "Hey Simba you wanna tell you're friend here that I am not a play thing!" Timon shouted as he was spun in the air over and over.

"Not now I'm busy," Simba replied blowing a strand of his ever growing red mane out of his eyes. Tojo took this opportunity to tackle Simba and pin him to the ground. "Darn it!" Simba growled as he pushed Tojo off of him. "Cheap shot Tojo!"

"Hey you let your guard down and you're gonna pay for it," Tojo said helping his friend to his feet. "Hey Nuka you wanna give it a rest huh? Remember what happened last time you spun Timon too hard. I don't think you want meercat puke on ya again do ya?"

"Good point 'Jo," Nuka said as he let Timon go causing the meercat to stumble around before losing his lunch in a nearby bush. "You ok Timon?" Nuka asked with a laugh.

"Fantastic," Timon said sarcasticaly. "Sheesh why don't you boys just kill me and get it over with. That's what you're trying to do isn't it?"

"Realx Timon," Simba said trying hard not to laugh. "Why don't you take a break huh? We can practice with each other for a while."

"Fine by me," Timon said as he walked off. Then Simba turned towards his friends and said, "Ok boys lets go. Tojo and Nuka face off."

"Aw Simba can't we call it a day?" Nuka said brushing back his thin black mane with his paws. "I'm beat."

"Yeah me too," Tojo said with a yawn blowing a strand of brown mane out of his eyes.

"You guys we have to keep training," Simba said rolling his amber eyes. "If we don't keep training we'll never be ready to defeat Scar."

"But Simba we've been training for a month," Tojo pointed out.

"Yeah besides we're only nine months old," Nuka put in. "We stil have three more months before we're old enough to take on Scar."

"Still we must keep training," Simba insisted.

"Tomarrow ok Sim'?" Nuka said paractily begging. "I'm really beat. I want to go to bed now."

"Fine you guys can go to bed," Simba said after seeing how tired his friends were. "But tomarrow we're getting up bright and early for training. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah," Tojo muttered as he and Nuka headed to join Timon and Pumbaa, who were already fast asleep. "Goodnight."

"'Night guys," Simba said. "I'll be in soon." When Nuka and Tojo left Simba looked up at the star filled sky. "I won't let you guys down Mom and Dad. I will avenge you. I promise you that. Scar will pay dearly for taking you away from me." With these thoughts going through his head the golden lion cub went to join his friends for the night.

**A/N well there you go ch 13 done. Hope you all liked it and as always review.**


	14. We Meet Again

**A/N I'd like to thank for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 14 coming at ya there's a little swaring in it but nothing bad and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 14 We Meet Again**

A few months past and soon it was the day when Nala, Vitani, and Tama turned a year old. This was a very special day for the young lionesses because it was the day of their first hunt. Nala was especaily nervous on this day. She looked out at the Pridelands which were looking very bleak lately. Rain had not come to the Pridelands in months and the ground was dry and cracking. This had also caused the heards to move on for lack of water. That combined with the fact that the hyenas were making pigs of themselves with the food made food even more scarce. Nala sighed. This hunt was not going to be easy. Just then Sarafina came up and sat beside her daughter. "Don't worry Nala you will do just fine," the creamy lioness said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

Nala smiled at her mother and was about to respond when Scar entered the scene. "She had better do well," the King said in a rough voice. "I do not accept failuar. Either she and Vitani and Tama come back with a kill or they don't come back at all."

"Oh Scar must you be so dramatic all the time," Vera said suddenly appearing along with Tama. Scar said nothing but shot Vera a glare. Ignoring him the sandy brown lioness turned to her daughter and gave her a loving nuzzle. "You'll do just fine my darling. I have complete faith in you."

"Thanks Mom," Tama said with a smile.

"Yes well where is Kuyra and Vitani?" Scar asked looking around. "They had better not be late."

"Here they come Dad," Mheetu said running out of the cave with Kuyra and Vitani right behind him.

"Ah there you are Vitani," Scar said nodding at the two lionesses. "I trust you're ready for the hunt."

"Yes King Scar I am," Vitani said bowing to Scar. Then she turned to her mother who gave her a warm nuzzle, "Good luck Vitani," Kuyra said. "And please be careful."

"I will Mom," Vitani said. "I promise."

"Don't worry ladies," Zira said coming onto the scene. "Jara and I will make sure that your girls stay safe."

"Yes," Jara piped up her brown eyes serious. "We will stay with them at all times."

"Oh no you won't," Scar said sternly. "Your daughters will be going alone."

"But Scar they could get hurt," Sarafina protested her blue eyes wide.

"Do NOT argue with me Sarafina!" Scar roared causing his mate to back up a step. "I am the King around here and what I say goes! And I will NOT tolarate any arguing. And that goes for the rest of you! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The other lionesses simply nodded so Scar said, "Good. Now off with you three and remember you are not to come back without a kill. Understand?"

"Yes King Scar," Tama and Vitani said together.

"Yes Father," Nala said soflty. With that the three young lionesses left for their hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

After hunting all day Vitani had managed to take down a lost zebra they had come across. Tama had some luck as well and had found a wilderbeast to kill. Nala however had not had any luck catching anything. Her friends had offered to help but the creamy Princess knew that she had to take down her kill alone. "Guys you go on back without me," Nala insisted. Tama opened her mouth to protest but Nala held up her paw. "I'll be fine. I promise. Go on."

"You sure Nal'?" Vitani asked concerned for her friend.

"I'm sure 'Tani," Nala said with a small smile. "Besides you guys had better get your kills home before they go bad." Tama and Vitani looked at each other then reluctenly grabbed their kills and headed back to Priderock leaving Nala alone. "Ok," she said to herself. "Obviously I'm going to have to search beyond the Pridelands for a kill." With that the young lioness went off hoping to find a kill good enough to impress her father.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and Vitani had returned to Priderock with their kills which they presented to Scar. "Excelent," Scar said after inspecting the zebra and wilderbeast. Then the King looked around and said with a sneer, "I see my daughter is nowhere in sight. No big surprise there."

"Scar it's getting dark," Sarafina pointed out.

"What's your point?" Scar snapped irratated.

"My point is we should send a search party to find her," Sarafina said annoyed with her mate's attitude.

"We'll do no such thing," Scar said roughly. "Nala knew the rules. No returning without a kill."

"But Scar what if she's hurt?" Sarafina asked her blue eyes wide with concern for her daughter's well being.

"Then that's her fault for not being a better hunter," Scar said coldly. Sarafina was about to say more when Scar interrupted sharply, "No more talking. Off to bed all of you. We'll discuss this more in the morning." With that the King turned around and headed to his usual spot where Mheetu was already fast asleep. Knowing it was pointless to argue with her mate Sarafina reluctenly joined him and their son even though she knew full well that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala awoke with a start. "Where am I?" she mumbled rubbing her eyes. Then she remembered what had happend the day before. After finding a water hole and getting a drink Nala decided to do some hunting. She decided to hunt small so she would have some food in her system before trying to find a bigger prey to hunt. After survaying her surroundings Nala descovered that she was in some kind of jungle. "Perfect," she thought with a smile. "There's got to be some kind of food around here." After searching for a few minutes Nala spotted a nice fat warthog in the distance. Crouching down low in the grass Nala waited until the time was right then lunged at her target. But the warthog was faster than Nala thought he would be. After a brief chase the warthog caught himself in a tree root and a meercat came out of the bushes and began pushing on the warthog's backside. Just as Nala was about to pounce a lion came out of nowhere and pounced on Nala taking her by surprise. The two spared clawing and biting each other. Nala vaugly heard the meercat shout, "Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jungler!" This distracted Nala long enough for the lion to jump on her. But Nala was quick to react and quickly pinned the lion to the ground growling and baring her teeth. Just then the lion said with his eyes wide, "Nala?" Surprised Nala jumped off the lion and backed up a few steps. "Is it really you?" the lion said stepping closer to Nala.

"Who are you?" Nala asked confused.

"It's me Tojo," the lion said with a smile.

"Tojo?" Nala asked. Tojo nodded and Nala let out a shout of joy and gave Tojo a warm nuzzle. "Oh Tojo I'm so gald to see you!" Nala exclaimed.

"Same here," Tojo said returning the nuzzle.

"Hey!" Timon shouted coming between the two. "What's goin' on here?"

"Timon this is Nala," Tojo said still grinning. "She's one of my best friends."

"Friend?" Timon said his voice shrill.

"Yeah," Tojo said. Just then Simba and Nuka came onto the scene. "Hey guys look who's here," Tojo said excitedly.

"Who?" Nuka said looking at Nala. "Who's she?"

"I know who she is," Simba said his voice almost a growl. "Hello Nala."

"Hey Simba," Nala said nervously. "Hey Nuka."

"Nala?" Nuka said his red eyes wide with surpirse and shock. "What the heck are you doin' here?"

"Yes Nala what are you doing here?" Simba asked giving Nala a dirty look.

"What's your problem Simba?" Tojo asked glaring at Simba. "You should be happy that she's here."

"Happy?" Simba said his amber eyes flashing with anger. "Happy? Oh yeah Tojo I _real_ happy to see the little tratior."

"Simba I..." Nala began.

"Hold on here Nala?" Timon said. "As in your cousin Nala? The one who helped your Uncle kill your parents?"

"That's right Timon," Simba said still glaring at Nala. "And now the little bitch has the nerve to show her face here."

"Simba there's no need for name calling," Tojo said.

"It's ok Tojo," Nala said softly. "I deserve it."

"Damn right you do," Nuka said angerily. Then the brown lion turned to Simba, "Go ahead Sim' rip her a new one."

"I should do that," Simba said with fury. "But right now I really don't want to look at her face." With that the golden lion turned and stormed out with Nuka, Timon and Pumbaa right behind him.

"Well that went well," Nala said her voice shaky.

"Give him time to cool down Nala," Tojo said nuzzling Nala. "He'll forgive you."

"I don't think so Tojo," Nala said tears in her green eyes. "Maybe I should just leave."

"But I want you to stay," Tojo pointed out. "You should at least stay until tomarrow."

"Well I guess so," Nala said with a sigh. Just then her stomach let out a loud grumble. "Hey Tojo you don't happen to know where I can find some food."

"I sure do," Tojo said with a grin. "Right here." With that Tojo lifted up a nearby rock revealing hundreds of bugs underneath.

"Eww gross," Nala said wrinkling her nose is disgust.

"They're really pretty good," Tojo said picking up a big blue bug. "Try it."

"Well I guess it's better than nothing," Nala said taking the bug a swallowing it. "Not to bad I guess." With that Nala and Tojo set off to find more bugs hopeful that Simba would calm down by the time they came back.

**A/N Well there you go Ch 14 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review.**


	15. Forgiveness

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story I really appreciate them. Here's ch 15 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 15 Forgiveness**

The next day Nala awoke to find Simba and Nuka staring down at her. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Nala asked with a yawn.

"Just trying to figure you out," Simba replied cooly as he turned to walk away.

"Simba wait!" Nala called. Simba turned around and looked at Nala. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving as soon as possiable.

"Good," Simba said bluntly. "Anything else?"

"Simba I really am sorry about what I did," Nala said her voice shaky. "I regret every second of it and I wish I could go back in time and change things but I can't."

"That's right you can't," Simba said his voice full of bitterness and contempt. "But at least you got what you wanted. You're the Princess of Priderock the heir to the thorne the..."

"Simba I'm not the heir to the throne," Nala interrupted sharply. Simba stared at her trying to decide if she was lying or not. "My brother is the heir," Nala explained. "My father always wanted a son and now he has one so Mheetu is in and I'm out. That's why I ended up here to begin with. I was on my first hunt and Father made it clear that I was not to return without a kill."

"Then why not stay in the Pridelands?" Simba asked his voice full of suspision. "There's plenty of herds there to hunt."

"No there's not Simba that's the problem," Nala said forcefully. "A lot has changed since you left Simba. The hyenas have completly taken over the Pridelands."

"What?" Simba cried out his amber eyes wide with shock.

"It gets worse," Nala said her voice low. "They have complety overhunted the lands. And there hasn't been a good rain in months. There's no food and no water. My father becoming King is the worst thing that's ever happend. And he's changed to. He's so cold towards me. Alls he cares about is Mheetu. That's another reason I left." By now Nala had begun to cry and she closed her eyes and looked away in shame.

Simba looked at Nala and his expression softened. "Hey it's ok Nala," Simba said gently. "Look I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"It's ok Simba," Nala sniffled wiping her eyes with her paw. "You don't have to be nice to me 'cause you feel sorry for me."

"You've been through a lot," Simba said with a sad smile. "We all have. But there's good news."

"What's that?" Nala asked looking at Simba.

"I think me and Tojo and Nuka are ready to go back to the Pridelands and taken down Scar," Simba said his voice full of determination. "We've been training for months now and now that we're a year old I think we can do it."

"But Simba my father has a whole army of hyenas," Nala said her green eyes wide. "They'll rip the three of you to shreads."

"Not if we have help," Simba pointed out. "I think we can get Tojo's mom and Nuka's mom to help. And there's Tama and Vitani and their mothers. Plus I think a lot of my dad's pride will help if things realy are as bad as you say."

"Simba I don't think Kurya will go against Scar," Nala said. "Jara probaly will after what he did to Tojo. But there's still a lot of lionesses that are loyal to my father."

"Look Nala I really don't need your negative attitude," Simba snapped glaring at Nala. "I don't know why the Hell I even bothered telling you anything! That was a big mistake!" With that Simba turned and stormed away lewaving Nala in his dust.

"Simba wait I didn't mean..." Nala called but Simba was already gone. "Well great," she muttered to herself. "Just great. Why'd I have to open my big mouth for? Simba was actuall being nice to me and I had to go and blow it. How stupid could I be?" With a frustrated growl Nala turned and tryed to find Tojo hoping he's be able to get her out of this mess.

TLKTLKTLK

Lucky for Nala she didn't have to search very far for Tojo. But to her dismay the creamy lioness found that Simba and Nuka had found the pale lion first and when she came onto the scene they all stopped talking and glared at her. "Well well well look who's here," Timon said coming out from behind Simba with Pumbaa right behind him. "The little tratior herself."

"Come on Timon you don't have to be so mean to her," Pumbaa said. "After all she did say she was sorry."

"Oh yeah and sorry is going to magicaly bring back Simba's parents huh?" Timon said with sarcasim. "Sheesh Pumbaa get with the progarm will ya? Nobody here likes her and she'd be better off just leaving."

"That's not true Timon," Tojo said quickly. "I like her and I want her to stay." Tojo gave Nala a smile when he said this last part which she gladly returned.

"Of course you do," Nuka said glaring at Tojo. "After all you're just like her."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Tojo snapped his brown eyes flashing with anger.

"It means you were apart of Scar's pride," Nuka explained. "Therefore you're just as bad as she is."

"I thought we were past all of that," Tojo said a little hurt by Nuka's attitude.

"We are past that," Simba piped up suddenly. "Nuka Tojo isn't to blame here. He was young and stupid back then. He knows better now."

"Yeah I guess so," Nuka said blowing a strand of his balck mane out of his eyes. "Sorry I yelled at you 'Jo."

"It's ok Nuk'," Tojo said with a smile. "But you guys are wrong about Nala too. She was young and stupid then too. And think about it if we were cubs and our parents told us to do something would we even think twice about doing it? No we wouldn't because we would trust everything our parents said. It's only when we are older that we can realize that our parents were wrong."

"Exactly," Nala said walking over to Tojo and sitting beside him. She looked over at Simba who was no longer glaring at her. "You do believe me know don't you Simba?" Nala looked at Simba her green eyes pleading.

Simba stared at Nala and realized that what Tojo said made perfect sense. "I do believe you Nala," the golden lion said. "It's just hard for me to forgive something that hurt me so badly. But if you want to stay you can."

"Thank you Simba," Nala said grateful that Simba believed her. "And I'll even help you if you still want to take down my father."

"You will?" Nuka said his red eyes wide with surprise. "But why?"

"Because my father has completly lost every shread of goodness he ever had," Nala said her voice filled with bitterness. "And I don't want my little brother's life to be ruined like mine was."

"Well we sure could use the help," Tojo said. He looked at Simba who nodded. "She can help," Simba said with a sigh. "But right now I think we should focus on more training. Come on guys lets go." With that Simba turned to walk away with Nuka, Timon and Pumbaa right behind him.

"I'll be right there Sim'," Tojo called out. Then he turned to Nala and gave her a nuzzle. "Welcome to our little pride," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Tojo," Nala said as she rubbed her head against Tojo's brown mane. After breaking apart Tojo walked to join his friends. As she watched her frined leave the creamy lioness thought, "This is going to work out perfectly. I'll be much better off here and it'll serve Father right to be taken down by Simba. After all Simba is the rightful King. Helping him is the right thing to do." With that Nala decided to go watch the others train hoping to learn something from them.

**A/N well there you go ch 15 complete. Hope you all liked it and I promise the next chapter will have much more action in it. Review please.**


	16. Training Complete

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 16 for you guys. As usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 Training Complete**

A couple of weeks past and Nala had been watching Simba, Tojo, and Nuka train every day. She had even joined in some of the sessions and had learned a lot from them. Nala had already learned quite a bit about fighting from Vitani and Kurya and had passed her knowledge down to her friends. As this particular day of training had come to an end Simba turned to his friends. "Before you all head to bed there's something I'd like to say," the golden lion said. His friends turned and gave Simba theri full attention. "You all have done very well these last few months," Simba continued. "And I think that we are ready to take on Scar."

"What?" Tojo and Nuka cried out together. "But Simba," Nuka sputtered. "Are you sure we're ready for that?"

"If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't say anything," Simba pointed out. "Trust me you guys are ready."

"We do trust you Sim'," Tojo said. "We're just nervous that's all."

"Yeah real nervous," Nuka said his red eyes huge. "But if you think we're ready Simba then it must be true."

"So when do we go back?" Tojo asked flicking his brown eyes towards Simba.

"Tomarrow," Simba declared as a gust of wind blew through his red mane.

"Tomarrow?" Nuka cried out. "That soon?"

"Yes that soon," Simba said looking at the brown lion. "The sooner we go back the sooner we can reclaim the Pridelands."

"Or die trying," Tojo declared his brown eyes filled with determination.

"Did you have to say die," Nuka groaned closing his eyes. "Ok tomarrow it is.'

"Great," Simba said with a smile. "Come on it's getting late. We should all head to bed. We have a big day ahead of us." With that Simba headed off to bed with Nuka right behind him. Tojo and Nala stayed behind for a few minutes. "Do you really think we can beat you father?" Tojo asked looking at Nala.

"Tojo I have no doubt that you three can do it," Nala said putting her head under Tojo's chin. "And don't forget that you'll have extra help.

"Yeah that's true," Tojo said with a sigh. Then he gave Nala's cheek a lick. "Thanks Nal' you made me feel much better."

"Good," Nala said with a smile. "But Simba is right we should get some sleep. Tomarrow is a big day." With that Nala and Tojo began to walk to the stop where they had been sleeping.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Nala was awakened by someone gently shaking her saying, "Hey come on Nala it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Mother," Nala mumbled.

"Come on Nal' wake up," the voice said again. Nala opened her eyes and saw Tojo standing over her. "Well good morning sleepy head," Tojo said with a smile bending down and giving Nala a nuzzle.

"Good morning to you too 'Jo," Nala said returning the nuzzle. The creamy lioness stood and stretched smacking her lips. "Is everyone else up?" she asked.

"Yes and they're waiting for us," Tojo replied. "Come on lets grab some grubs then go and meet them. With that Tojo and Nala were off to find some much needed food.

TLKTLKTLK

After having their breakfeast Nala and Tojo joined the others who were waiting for them by the waterfall. "Ah good we're all here now," Simba said as Tojo and Nala sat down. "Ok so we're heading back to the Pridelands. By my estimates we should arive there before sunset. That should give us plenty of time to rest by the border before we head to Priderock."

"And then what?" Nuka asked. "It's not like we can just waltz right on in there without being noticed. Scar has his hyenas everywhere. He'll know we're there right away."

"That's why we're going to have Nala go in first," Simba said. "Nala is the only one of us that can go on without rasing suspisions. She'll go in and create a distraction so the rest of us can sneak in unnoticed. Think you can handle that Nala?" Simba looked at Nala when he said this last part.

"Sure I can Simba," Nala said with a smile. "I'm real good at creating distractions."

"Good," Simba said smiling back. "Come on let's go." With that the group of friends set off knowing they had a fight ahead of them.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day after getting a good night's sleep the gang was up bright and early. By now they had reached the border of the Pridelands. Simba snuck up to the border and saw Banazi and Shenzi making rounds. Simba quickly ran back to where his friends were waiting. "Nala now's your chance," Simba whispered. "Go."

"Right," Nala whispered back walking towards the border. As soon as she crossed Nala was noticed by Banazi. "Hey looks who's here Shez'," Banazi said looking at his sister.

"Yeah where ya been Princess?" Shenzi asked.

"Around," Nala replied cooly. "Why has my father been worried?'

"Nah but your Ma sure has been," Banazi replied. "Boy did she let ol' Scar have it when you didn't come back after a couple of days. She's convinced you're dead."

"Really?" Nala asked feeling guilty that her mother was worried about her. But she knew she had a job to do so the creamy Princess continued, "How's my brother doing?"

"He's been real worried about you too," Shenzi said. "But Scar just tells him to shut up when he asks about you."

"Figures," Nala mumbled rolling her green eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Simba and the others sneaking in and heading towards Priderock. Once she was sure they were safely out of sight Nala said, "Well I'd better get home. Wouldn't want my mother worrying more than she has already." With that Nala left leaving the two hyenas completly confused as to what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

As soon as she returned to Priderock Nala heard a low "Psst" and turned and saw Simba hiding nearby along with Nuka, Tojo, Timon and Pumbaa. "Nala you try to find Tama and Vitani," Simba whispered. "Tojo you and Nuka find your mothers. I'll look for Scar."

"What should we do Simba?" Pumbaa asked.

"Distract the rest of hyenas," Simba ordered.

"What do you want us to do?" Timon asked his voice rising at the thought of all those hyenas. "Dress and drag and do the hula?"

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Timon and Pumbaa were distracting the hyenas. Pumbaa was lying on the ground with an apple in his mouth and Timon was dressed in a hula dress. "Hula!" Timon shouted gaing the hyenas attention. "If you're hungry for a tasty treat! Eat my buddy Pumbaa her he's made of meat. Hunger for that swine? All you gotta do is get in line. Are you achin'.."

"Yum yum yum," Pumbaa chanted.

"For some bacon.." Timon continued.

"Yum yum yum.." Pumbaa chanted.

"He's a big pig..." Timon sang.

"Yum yum.." Pumbaa chanted.

"You can be a big pig too oy!" Timon finshed. Seeing he had the hyenas full attention Timon let out an ear piercing scream which Pumbaa joined in and the two friends ran away at full force with the hyenas hot on their trail.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had found Tama and Vitani. "Nala!" Tama cried out embracing her friend. "You're ok! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Yeah glad to see you ain't dead," Vitani said also giving her friend a hug.

"I'm glad to see you guys too," Nala said with a smile. "Come on I got something to show you." Before the two lionesses could respond Nala began to walk to the place where Nuka and Tojo should be waiting. After exchanging confused looks Tama and Vitani followed their friend not quite sure what they would find.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka and Tojo were looking around for their mothers while staying hidden at the same time. Lucky for them they spotted Zira and Jara walking together up the side of Priderock. "Psst," Nuka hissed. "Mom psst Mom!" Zira looked around and spotted Nuka hiding behind a rock. "Nuka!" Zira cried out running over to her son and embracing him. "Thank the Kings you're alive!" Tears were running down the tan lioness' face as her son gladly returned the nuzzle. "I've missed you so much," Zira said after a minute. Then she got a good look at her son. "My goodness you're all grown up. You're so big now. And that mane of yours. Very nice. Coal black just like Nero's. You look so much like him.

"Thanks Mom," Nuka said with a smile. "I've missed you too."

"Zira where did you..." Jara began as she spotted her friend. Just then the pale lioness spotted Tojo. "Tojo!" Jara cried out as her son ran to her and embraced her. "Oh my son I'm so very glad to see you!" Tears were pouring down Jara's face and into Tojo's brown mane. "Oh look at you my boy," Jara sniffled. "So grown up. But why have you come back? It's still dangerous for you here. If Scar finds out..."

"Scar isn't going to be a problem Jara," Nala said as she came onto the scene along with Tama and Vitani.

"Tojo! Nuka!" Tama cried out running over to her friends and embracing them. "You're here! This is great!"

"Nice to see you too Tam'," Tojo replied with a smile.

"Hey 'Tani," Nuka said with a smile. Vitani ran over to Nuka and buried her face in his black mane crying tears of joy. "I thought I would never see you again," she mumbled. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to," Nuka said softly giving the top of Vitani's head a lick.

"But why have you come back?" Jara asked her grey eyes filled with worry.

"Yes I'm curious as well," Zira put in.

"Well we didn't come back alone," Nala said. "Ladies Simba's back."

"What?" the lionesses cried out together. "But how?" Tama sputtered her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"It's a long story," Nala said. "But the important thing is he's back and he's determined to take the throne back from Scar. But he'll need our help."

"Of course he's got out help," Tama said quickly. "Right ladies." The other lionesses voiced their agreement nodding their heads.

"Great," Nala said with a smile. "Now alls we have to do is..." But the creamy lioness was cut off when she heard a very angry roar come from the top of Priderock. Looking up Nala saw Simba standing there in front of a very angry Scar. "Uh oh we'd better go," Nala said fearful for her friend's safety. "Come on everyone." With that Nala ran up the rest of the way to the top of Priderock with the others close behind her.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 16 complete. Stay tuned for the exciting battle scene next and as always please review.**


	17. The Confertation

**A/N I'd like to thank kblade and kate for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 17 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 17 The Confertation**

As Nala was having her conversation with the others Simba had gone lookng for Scar. He didn't have to look far because the golden lion found Scar along with Sarafina and Mheetu. Simba hid behind a rock and listened to their conversation. "Scar you have to listen to reason," Sarafina was saying to her mate. "You have to control the hyenas and tell them not to hunt so much. It's destroying the Pridelands."

"I will rule the way I see fit Sarafina," Scar growled glaring at his mate.

"But Scar if you don't stop them there won't be any food left," Sarafina declared her blue eyes pleading. "We'll all starve."

"Then so be it," Scar replied coldly.

"I can't believe you would say such a cruel thing," Sarafina cried out shocked at her mate's attitude.

"I'm the King around here and I'll do as I please," Scar retorted.

"If I had know things were going to be this bad I would have stayed loyal to Mufasa and Sarabi," Sarafina said with disgust.

Scar let out a snarl of rage and hit Sarafina in her face sending her flying across the ground. "Never mention my pathetic brother to me again!" the brown King roared his green eyes flashing with fury.

Mheetu meanwhile had hidden in a corner his green eyes wid with fear. The light brown cub was shaking with fear when suddenly he heard a furious roar come from above him. The four month old Prince looked up and saw a golden lion with a red mane come racing down the side and towards his father. "Mufasa!" Scar gasped backing away in fear. "No you're dead!" The golden lion glared at Scar and began to advance on him. Scar continued to back away still believing his dead brother had returned. Just then Nala appeared along with Zira, Tama, Jara, and Vitani. Tojo and Nuka remained hidden hoping they could surprise Scar. "Simba!" Tama cried out running over to the golden lion and nuzzling him. "Are you crazy? This isn't the way!"

"I'll be fine Tama," Simba insisted still glaring at Scar whose expression had gone from terror to realization.

"Simba," he whispered. Then his voice got more confident. "Simba," he said again laughing slightly. "Well I'm surprised to see you...Alive." He shot Nala a glare as he said this last part. "Well well if it isn't my so called daughter. Come back with your friends now have you? Glad to know whose side you're really on."

"I was on your side at first Father," Nala said helping her mother to her feet. "But you've crossed the line."

"How dare you!" Scar snarled baring his teeth.

"She dares because it's the truth!" Simba growled steping in front of Scar. "You crossed that line long ago when you murdered my parents and stole my throne away from me! But I'm back to reclaim what's rightfully mine! Step down Scar!"

"And what makes you think I'll do any such thing?" Scar asked glaring at his nephew. "You see them?" he pointed above him at the hundreds of hyeans. "They think I'm King and they will rip you to shreads you pathetic little brat!"

"But they can't beat all of us," Zira declared. "I fully intend on fighting with Simba to the death and I'm not alone.

"No she's not," Tama said steping beside Zira. "I'll fight you too Scar."

"Good girl Tama," Vera said with pride. "You see Scar? I knew this day would come and it finaly has."

"Shut up Vera!" Scar snarled his green eyes filled with rage. "I still have plenty of loyal lioness.' Scar looked over at Vitani and Kuyra when he said this part.

"No you don't," Vitani declared. "I'm with Tama on this one."

"Vitani!" Kurya cried out running to her daughter her blue eyes wide. "You don't mean that! He'll kill you!"

"I do mean it Mom," Vitani declared. "Simba is the rightful King and Scar is nothing but a murderous coward as far as I'm concerned. Please tell me you can see that." Kurya opened her mouth to protest but Jara interrupted her saying, "Vitani is right Kurya. I used to think Scar was in the right but I relaize now that I was wrong. Please Kurya say you'll fight with us."

Kurya looked at her friend then looked at her daughter whose blue eyes were pleading. "I fight with my daughter," Kurya delcared turning to face Scar.

"Fine!" Scar hissed angerily. "But I still have my hyenas and the other lionesses. What else do you have?"

"They have us," Tojo said suddenly appearing along with Nuka. "And we will take you down you murderer! No matter what the cost!"

"Hell yeah we will!" Nuka exclaimed glaring at Scar. "You're going down old man."

"Hardly," Scar said with a snear. "Get them!" With that the hyeans lept down and were on the attack along with the other lionesses who remained loyal to Scar. This gave Scar a chance to sneak away.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba and his friends faught bravely against the onslaught of hyenas. Nuka and Tojo took on the majority. "Go Simba we've got this," Tojo called out. Simba opened his mouth to protest but Tojo quickly interrupted him. "This is what we trained for," Tojo insisted. "Go take down that son of a bitch."

"But 'Jo..." Simba began.

"Simba I sware if you don't go right now I will personaly kick your butt," Nuka shouted as he threw three hyenas off of him. Seeing he was outnumbered Simba began to go after Scar. But before he could get very far some of the other lionesses blocked his path. "Going somewhere?" Sarafina hissed advancing of Simba. Suddenly Nala appeared and jumped in front of Simba. "Nala!" Sarafina cried out surpirsed to see her daughter standing there. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you!" Nala growled glaring at her mother. Then she turned to Simba and said, "Go Simba! I'll handle them!"

"He's not going anywhere!" Sarafina hissed. "Ladies! Attack!" With that the other lioness began to advance on Simba jumping on him and pinning him to the ground.

"Simba!" Nala cried out going to help her friend only to be stopped by Sarafina. "Nala think about what you're doing," the Queen said.

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm doing Mother," Nala decalred. "Can't you see that Father has to be stopped? He's destroying the Pridelands and he killed his own brother. But then again you did kill Sarabi who was like a sister to you."

"She was no sister of mine," Sarafina growled her blue eyes flashing with anger. "And if you insist on having that attitude then you're no daughter of mine!" Upon saying that Sarafina began to advance on her daughter her teeth bared and her claws unsheathed. Nala backed up in fear. She never thought her mother would turn on her like this and she knwe that Sarafina was a much better fighter than her and she wouldn't stand a chance against her. Just then Zira came onto the scene and tackled Sarafina causing bothe lionesses to roll acros the ground biting and clawing. Vera came onto the scene and said to Nala, "Go help Simba. We've got her." Nodding Nala ran off to help Simba hoping she wasn't too late.

**A/n well there you are folks ch 17 complete. Only 2 more chapters to go. Review please. **


	18. The Final Battle

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 18 The Final Battle**

Simba tried his hardest to fight off the lionesses that were piled on top of him but to no avail. Suddenly Simba heard someone shout his name and suddenly he was free. Panting the golden lion stood and saw Tama looking at him with concern. "Tama what happened?" Simba asked confused.

"I rescued you of course," Tama said with a smile. "Well I had some help." Simba looked over and saw Vitani and Kurya fighting the other lionesses.

"Thank you Tam'," Simba said giving Tama a nuzzle. "I owe you big."

"No you don't," Tama replied returning the nuzzle with a sigh. "Now go. I saw that slim ball Scar heading up the side of Priderock."

"On it," Simba replied heading to where he last saw Scar. As he left Nala came running onto the scene. "Tama where's Simba?" she asked panting. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine Nal'," Tama replied. "He went after your old man. But I think we should help Vitani and Kurya." With that the two lionesses went to help their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Nuka were fending off the hyena as best they could. Timon and Pumbaa had come onto the scene by now and were plowing through the crowd knocking down several hyeans in the process. This gave Tojo and Nuka a chance to recover some. But this didn't last to long. Suddenly Shenzi, Banazi and Ed appeared and pounced on Tojo taking him by surprise. Tojo tried to fight them off but he was no match for three full grown hyenas.

"Tojo!" Nuka cried out his red eyes wide with fear. "I'm coming 'Jo." Nuka tried to help his friends but the other hyeans blocked his path. Nuka had all but given up hope when out of nowhere Jara appeared along with Nala and Vitani. "Need some help there Nuka?" Vitani asked with a smile.

"I thought you were handling the other lionesses," Nuka said.

"We were," Vitani replied as she dodged a hyena attack. "But they gave up. My mother convinced them to surrender. Seems she has some pull with them after all."

"Thank the Kings," Nuka said as he flung two hyenas off his back. The brown lion looked over at Tojo who, with the help of his mother and Nala had managed to throw Shenzi, Banazi and Ed off. The hyena trio quickly decided the fight wasn't worth it and retreated to find Scar. Nala was fighting the hyenas along side Tojo when suddenly Zira and Vera appeared. "I thought you guys were handling my mother," the creamy lioness shouted over the noise.

"She got the better of us I'm afraid," Vera said rubbing her face which had four long scratch marks on it.

"Yes and I believe she went to help Scar," Zira replied.

"I'm on it," Nala declared going up to the top of Priderock knowing Simba would need help aganist both her parents.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba spotted Scar cowering in the shadows. However Scar spotted Simba at the same time and high tailed it out of there. Letting out a roar of anger Simba began to chase after him even as the thunder clapped and the lighting struck catching the ground around Priderock on fire. Scar ran until he suddenly found himself near the cilff's edge. Turning around Scar saw to his horror that Simba had him cornered and was coming towards his his amber eyes filled with hatred. "Simba Simba please have mercy I beg you," Scar pleaded his green eyes filled with fear.

"Mercy?" Simba growled glaring at his uncle. "Why should I have mercy on you? You are nothing but a clod blooded murderer. You showed now mercy when you threw my father off of that cilff. You don't deserve to live."

"But Simba I am ah family," Scar stammered. "It's really the hyenas who you should be killing. They are the real enemy here. It was all their idea."

"Why should I believe you?" Simba hissed. "Everything that spews out of your mouth is a lie."

"What are you going to do?" Scar whimpered shaking from fear. "You wouldn't kill your old uncle would you?"

"No Scar I'm not like you," Simba spat out. "As much as I would love to kill you I won't because that would make me just like you."

"Oh Simba thank you," Scar sighed in relief. "You are truly noble."

"Not so noble," Simba smerked. "I won't kill you but they will." Simba turned his head and Scar looked as Nala and Tama appeared.

"Them?" Scar said rolling his eyes. "Oh please. Don't make me laugh."

"We're tougher than you think old man," Tama spat out glaring at Scar. "Come on Nal' lets get him." The two lionesses were about to advance on Simba when suddenly Sarafina appeared and jumped in front of the pair. "Over my dead body!" she snarled. "You two aren't killing anybody!" While they were distracted Scar took this opportunity to tackle Simba while he wasn't looking causing both lions to tumble down the side of Priderock.

"Simba!" Nala and Tama cried fearful for their friend. Sarafina let out an evil chuckle. "Still think this little plan of yours is worth it?" she asked crulely.

"That's it I've had enough!" Nala roared furiously lunging herself at her mother. Sarafina dodged to the left causing Nala to go crashing to the ground. Sarafina laughed evily as Nala got to her feet. "Tama help Simba!" Nala shouted. "Now!" With that Tama rushed over to the side of the cliff and to her relief she saw Simba clinging to the side of it. "Simba!" Tama shouted leaning over the side. "Give me your paw."

Simba reached as far as he could, "I can't," Simba shouted straining to reach Tama's outstreatched paw. "It's too far!"

"Hold on Simba," Tama shouted leaning as far as she could. Just as Simba was about to slip Tama grabbed hold of his paw. But the weight of the lion was too much for the sandy brown lioness and she began to fall. Suddenly another paw grabbed Tama and pulled her and Simba to safety. Panting Tama lay on the ground and looked up at the lion who had saved her. "Jara!" Tama shouted in relief. "Am I glad to see you. You saved us."

"Well I couldn't very well let you die now could I?" Jara asked with a smile. Then the pale lioness looked over at Nala who had Sarafina pinned to the ground. "Give it up Sarafina," Jara hissed. "It's over."

"It's not over until I say it is!" Sarafina roared kicking Nala in the chest sending her flying in the air. "Pathetic," she said rolling her eyes.

"No you are!" a voice suddenly boomed. The gang looked up and saw Tojo come flying through the air pouncing on Sarafina pinning her to the ground. "Time to end this!" he hissed rasing his paw and catching Sarafina in the neck killing her. Then Tojo went to check on Nala. "Nala are you ok?" Tojo asked gently nudging the creamy lioness with his head. Nala opened her eyes and smiled at Tojo. "Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Tojo sighed nuzzling Nala. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"Oh Tojo," Nala sighed burying her face in his brown mane. "I love you too."

"Hey where'd Simab go?" Jara asked looking around for the golden lion.

"I don't know," Tama said confused. "He was here a minute ago. I wonder..." Just then Nuka came onto the scene along with Vitani. "Hey you guys the hyena surrendered," the brown lion declared. "Come on lets go." With that the gang all went to celebrate their victory.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba meanwhile had gone lookng for Scar wanting to make sure he murderous uncle was dead. Simba found the brown lion at the bottom of the cliff barely alive. "Well Simba it looks like you've won," Scar wheezed blood coming out of his mouth.

"Looks like it," Simba said coldly.

"Just promise me you won't harm Mheetu," Scar choked out. "He's the only innocent one in all of this."

"I'm doing your son a favor by ridding him of you," Simba spat out. "But I won't kill you." Scar's eyes went wide with surprise and Simba continued, "But they will." Simba turned and reviled Shenzi, Banazi and Ed who looked angry. "Seems they overheard what you said before." With that Simba turned and the hyenas advanced on Scar out for blood.

**A/N well there you go ch 18 done. One more chapter to go. Hope you all been enjoying it. review please.**


	19. The End

**A/N Thank you all for your wondrful reviews. Here's ch 19 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 The End**

Simba made his way down the side of Priderock and was greated by his friends. "Simba!" Tama cried out running over to the golden lion and giving him a nuzzle. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Thanks Tama," Simba said returning the nuzzle. Then he turned to Tojo and Nuka "Hey guys glad to see you're still alive," he said with a grin.

"Simba you should know by now that nothin' will keep us down," Nuka said with a grin.

"Damn straight," Vitani said nuzzling Nuka. "Nothing can keep my Nuka down."

"You got that right baby," Nuka said giving Vitani's head a lick. "I love you you know that right Vitani?"

"I love you too babe," Vitani said with a smile.

Simaba turned and saw Nala standing next to him, "Hey I'm sorry about your parents I really am."

"It's ok Simba," Nala said with a smile. They got what they deserved. But are we..."

"We're good Simba said with a smile. "I forgive you for everything. I know that if my parents were here they'd forgive you too."

Nala smiled at Simba glad that all was forgiven. Just then Mheetu came running up to Nala giving her a nuzzle. "Nala I'm so glad you're back," the light brown cub said. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Mheetu there's something you should know," Nala said unsure how to explain what had happened to a six month old cub.

"Mom and Dad are dead aren't they?" Mheetu asked sadly.

"Yeah buddy they are," Nala said gently giving her brother's head a lick. "But don't worry Mheetu I'm going to take good care of you."

"We both are," Tojo piped up giving the cub a smile. "It's going to be ok."

"I know," Mheetu said. "Does this mean I'm King now?"

"Actually buddy Simba is King now," Nala said looking up at Simba.

"Good," Mheetu said with a sigh. "I didn't want to be King anyways."

"Gald you're taking it so well," Nala said with a smile. Then she turned to Simba and said, "Hey Simba isn't there somthin' you ought to be doin'?"

"Like what?" Simba asked confused.

"I think she means like taking your place as King," Timon said suddenly appearing along with Pumbaa. "Get going buddy."

"Right," Simba said smiling. After giving his friends hugs Simba began to walk up the steap side of Priderock. By now the rain had started to come down washing away all the dust and fire. As Simba reached the top he looked up at the stars in the sky which were peaking through the clouds. He swore that he felt his father and mother's spirit with him at that moment. Looking down at the lionesses Simba took a deep breath and let out a proud roar which the other lionesses echoed. Simba was officaly King of the Pridelands.

TLKTLKTLK

A year later it was once again spring time at Priderock. By now the herds had returened to Priderock. The new rains had brought all the plants back and the river were flowing again. The hyenas had retreated to the Outlands and all was well. By now Simba and his friends were two years old and had grown into full sized adults. Simba stood at the top of Priderock along with his mate Tama. Timon and Pumbaa were also there celebrating the glarious day. Simba looked over at Tama and gave her a loving nuzzle. Then the King and Queen looked behind them and Rafiki appeared carrying a tiny golden bundle. This was Simba and Tama's son Kopa and the new heir to the throne. Rafiki held the new Prince high in the sky for all the animals to see. After the ceremony Rafiki gave the cub back to Tama who carried him back into the den with Simba right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

A month past and Simba and Tama were watching their son play with Nuka and Vitani's son Kovu and Nala and Tojo's daughter Kiara. Tojo and Nuka came over and sat by their friend. "Look at our kids palying," Nuka said as he watched his son play. Kovu was trying to pin Kopa to the ground by the golden Prince always succeded in pinning the brown cub to the ground. Kovu let out a frustrated yell and swipped at the ground. "Daddy will you teach me how to pin someone?" Kovu asked coming up to Nuka and snuggling his front leg.

"I think that's more Mommy's speciality," Nuka said giving his son's head a lick.

"Will you teach me Mommy?" Kovu asked looking over at Vitani his blue eyes shining.

"Of course my dear," Vitani said with a laugh. "But for now why don't you go paly with Kopa and Kiara ok?"

"Ok Mommy," Kovu said running off towards his friends.

"They sure are cute," Nala said as she watched her daughter promptly pin Kopa to the ground. "Kiara honey don't hurt him," she said with a laugh.

"Ok Mommy," the little pale cub said her brown eyes sparkling.

"Good thing they get along," Nala said to Simba. "I'm glad you and I are on good terms now Simba."

"Nala that's in the past," Simba said. "I already forgave you. And you're still my cousin which means you're my family. Now no more of that talk. Let's just enjoy watching our kids play." With that Simba sat down beside his mate who gave him a nuzzle. Tojo walked over to Nala and sat down snuggling against her. As she watched her daughter the creamy lioness thought only positive thoughts about her future which she was sure would be filled with nothing but good things.

The End

**A/N well there you go story complete. I hope you all don't mind Simba and Nala not getting together but since in my story they are cousins I didn't want the whole insest thing and all but I still like the way my story turned out. I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and all those who put my story on alert. I'm actually thinking on doing a sequel to this story kinda like a Lion King 2 with my twists on in. What do you guys think? Review and let me know please. Until then this csinumberstlk lover signing off.**


End file.
